Retazos de una sonrisa
by Neissa
Summary: Rin sabe que no debe molestar al amo Sesshomaru, Jaken se encarga de repetírselo continuamente. No obstante, a Rin le gusta desafiar al anciano demonio, y ya se ha fijado un objetivo: hacer sonreír al hermoso demonio de cabellos blancos. ¡Completo!
1. No basta con ver

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Aquí estoy yo, adentrandome en un nuevo Fandom: Inuyasha. Y no podía ser con otra pareja distinta a la de Sesshomaru y Rin, mi favorita. Este fic fue escrito en repuesta al reto del foro ****Retos ilustrados (Carta: Sensaciones; Tabla: Funciones de cuerpo).**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertece, yo sólo pongo el argumento de este fic.**

**Nota: Este fic constará de un conjunto de quince viñetas.**

* * *

**#1 No basta con ver [Mirar]**

― El señor Sesshomaru está tardando demasiado. ¿Le habrá ocurrido algo?―se lamentaba por cuarta vez en el día Jaken.

Rin resopló mientras se agachaba a recoger unas setas que, a primera vista, parecían apetitosas.

―Te preocupas demasiado, abuelo Jaken. El señor Sesshomaru es capaz de defenderse a la perfección. No hay enemigo que pueda con él―alegó Rin con su típica voz alegre, aunque algo cansina tras escuchar continuamente las quejas del demonio sapo.

―Niña tonta, ¡el amo Sesshomaru no es invencible, puede estar herido en cualquier parte! Debería estar junto a él, ayudándolo, y no aquí, cuidando a una niña pequeña tan molesta. ―le espetó Jaken.

Rin simplemente rodó los ojos y continuó con su labor. El abuelo Jaken siempre se ponía irritable cuando tenía el estómago vacío ―bueno, en realidad, más irritable de lo usual―. Ella no estaba preocupada, pues sabía que Sesshomaru era capaz de cuidarse sin ayuda de nadie. No importaba cuan grande o fuerte fuera su rival, él siempre lo mataba sin complicaciones, con una facilidad que a veces Rin encontraba escalofriante. Pero no temía al señor Sesshomaru, claro que no. Sabía que jamás la dañaría.

Encendió un fuego mientras Jaken continuaba regañándola por cosas que ni comprendía en su totalidad, pero no se sintió molesta por su actitud. El abuelo Jaken se distraía de esa manera cuando Sesshomaru los dejaba para entrar en batalla con algún demonio. Parecía sentirse bien quejándose sobre tener que protegerla cuando estaba ausente, aunque eso ya no era del todo cierto.

― ¡No soy pequeña! La próxima primavera cumpliré doce años ―presumió Rin sacándole la lengua al demonio sapo, que volvió a refunfuñar.

A medida que se acercaba la fecha, se ponía más nerviosa. No porque fuera a cumplir un año más ―eso siempre había carecido de importancia para ella―, sino porque fue en primavera cuando conoció al señor Sesshomaru, cuando la salvó tras ser asesinada por los lobos del demonio Kouga.

Tres años viajando junto a Sesshomaru. No recordaba haber sido nunca tan feliz, después de presenciar la muerte de sus padres y hermanos a manos de los bandidos que atacaron el pueblo para saquearlo. Ahora ese demonio de cabellos blancos era su única razón de existir, y siempre permanecería a su lado.

Ya no se oían las palabras airadas de Jaken, por lo que Rin se volteó tras preparar la comida hacia el demonio. Este miraba a la lejanía, sin prestar atención aparentemente a nada.

― Abuelo Jaken, ¿qué te pasa?

Se volvió con expresión malhumorada hacia la muchacha y señaló con gesto impaciente el horizonte.

― Niña tonta, ¿por qué no miras en vez de hacerme preguntas estúpidas?

Rin sacudió la cabeza confundida, sin comprender. Giró su cabeza y oteó el espacio llano, sin saber exactamente qué estaba buscando.

― Pero, abuelo Jaken, yo no veo nada ― se quejó Rin, pegando una patada al suelo con frustración.

Jaken suspiró y movió la cabeza a un lado y a otro, y Rin supo que la estaba llamando de nuevo tonta en sus pensamientos.

― ¡No me prestas atención! No te he dicho que _veas_ nada, te he pedido que mires, tonta.

Rin se volvió hacia el horizonte enfurruñada, sintiéndose en verdad tonta por estar buscando algo sin saber qué.

Pero entonces, miró de verdad, y sonrió de felicidad ante la visión. Una figura se movía felinamente por la llanura, con sus cabellos níveos moviéndose al compás del viento. Junto con Jaken, corrió a su encuentro, olvidándose de la comida o del fuego encendido.

Ya nada importaba, Sesshomaru había vuelto junto a ella.

* * *

**Espero que esta primera viñeta os haya gustado. Doy gracias a Natalia por las correcciones que me ha hecho y su paciencia.**

**Críticas, opiniones y tomatazos, por review.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	2. A palabras sabias, oídos oportunistas

**Bueno, aquí os traigo la segunda viñeta del fic ^^ Correspondería a la función "Escuchar" de la tabla.**

**Espero que os guste ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**#2 A palabras sabias, oídos oportunistas [Escuchar]**

― ¿Se puede saber de dónde vienes, Rin? ―refunfuñó Jaken al ver como la niña volvía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja del bosque. No era algo extraño que saliera a dar una vuelta sin avisar, pero había oído rumores de que demonios peligrosos rondaban por la zona, y no quería que el señor Sesshomaru le castigara por no vigilarla.

Rin corrió alegremente al claro y dejo caer un cúmulo de flores amarillas y blancas que había tenido recogidas en su kimono.

―No te preocupes, abuelo Jaken, no me ha pasado nada ―le aseguró ella mientras separa por colores las flores. Estaba impaciente por regalárselas a Sesshomaru, y ver qué le decía.

Jaken movió su bastón airado y lo golpeó contra el suelo con firmeza.

― ¡No te he preguntado eso! ¿Podrías hacer el favor de escucharme, niña tonta? Odio tener que estar siempre pendiente tuyo, cuando yo debería estar ocupado atendiendo las necesidades del amo Sesshomaru. ¡Pero no, estoy aquí contigo! Soportando las tonterías de una niña ton…

Pero ella no le escuchaba, pues ya había captado con la mirada su objetivo. Ahí estaba él, hermoso, imponente. Sus cabellos caían desordenadamente por sus hombros y el tronco del árbol contra el que se había recostado. Su mirada era fría, indescifrable, a la par que tranquilizadora ―o, por lo menos, para Rin lo era―.

Se acercó a él cautelosamente, mientras aferraba con una mano el ramo de flores recién cortadas. Sesshomaru no se giró hacia ella, ni dio ninguna señal sobre haberse percatado de su presencia.

De improvisto se puso muy nerviosa, sin saber muy bien por qué. Nunca le había pasado, pero lo cierto es que desde hacía unos meses había sentido una inmensa curiosidad con respecto a Sesshomaru, tanta que le avergonzaba. ¿Por qué sus ojos se mostraban siempre fríos, cuando no iracundos? ¿Por qué odiaba tanto a su hermano Inuyasha, si éste no parecía tan malo ―en realidad, le recordaba a un cachorrillo inquieto y divertido―? ¿Por qué aceptaba que ella pudiese seguirle, si Jaken tanto hablaba de su odio a los humanos? Pero la pregunta más importante y que rondaba de forma insistente por la cabeza de Rin era: ¿Por qué nadie había enseñado a sonreír a Sesshomaru?

―Sesshomaru―le llamó suavemente, consciente de que, aunque mantenía los ojos cerrados, estaba despierto y alerta.

Éste entreabrió los ojos, pero continuó en silencio. Rin se armó de valor y sonrío con su típico gesto alegre.

―Sesshomaru, tengo un regato para ti ―insistió mientras colocaba las flores junto a sus ropajes―. Las he recogido esta mañana―añadió, sin decepcionarse por la indiferencia que había en Sesshomaru.

El demonio no las miró y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Cuando Rin se disponía a retirarse ante el silencio de Sesshomaru, éste comento:

―Dile a Jaken que prepare a Ah-Un, en una hora partiremos hacia el este.

Rin asintió con energía dando media vuelta y alejándose en busca del anciano demonio. Tan distraída estaba que por poco chocó contra Jaken, que estaba junto a un árbol y la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

―Sesshomaru dice que…

―Sí, sí, lo he oído todo perfectamente―la cortó mientras la empujaba hacia Ah-Un, que se encontraba pastando serenamente.

Rin se encogió de hombros y comenzó a recoger la comida ignorando a Jaken. Era lo mejor en esos casos, la otra opción era ponerse a pelear con él, y el tozudo demonio nunca cedería.

―Cierta cosa que he visto y escuchado no me ha gustado nada ―comentó mirándola desalojar en campamento. Viendo que no contestaba nada, le espetó―. ¡Cómo se te ha ocurrido la absurda idea de regalarle flores al amo Sesshomaru! Él no es como tú, que te quedes mirando como tonta hasta las abejas. Y no deberías distraerle con esas cosas tan propias de ti. El amo Sesshomaru es serio, y tiene unos objetivos fijados en la cabeza. Fue una imprudencia de tu parte el…

―Tal vez el amo Sesshomaru necesite distracción, tal vez sea bueno que no se centre tanto en sus enemigos.

Jaken la miró escandalizado.

― ¡Cómo se te ocurre! Eso es lo que hace que el señor Sesshomaru tan serio y poderoso, lo que hace que mantenga esa aura de supremacía a su alrededor. De otra forma, sería como su hermano Inuyasha―comentó desdeñosamente―. Se pasaría el día jugando y protegiendo a inútiles humanos. Incluso diría cosas sin pensar. ¡Tal vez hasta se le contagiara esa sonrisa de bobo tan propia de su hermano!―le aseguró, como si la idea sola le horrorizase. Tras una pausa, añadió triunfal― ¿Comprendes lo que te quiero decir Rin? ¿Rin? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Claro que le había escuchado, y había comprendido hasta la última palabra. El significado del discurso estaba claro.

Debía enseñar a sonreír a Sesshomaru.

* * *

**Gracias infinitas a Natalia y a Sandra por sus beteos. Me ayudáis mucho, chicas, y vosotras sabéis cuánto aprecio vuestros consejos.**

**Muchas gracias también por comentar el fic a Alexis, León Durmiente y ****Hoshi no Negai (espero que mi reply te haya dejado más ranquila con respecto al romance ;) ). **

**Espero vuestros comentarios o críticas al fic, ya que sin ellos no sé vuestra opinión sobre el mismo.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	3. Mal perdedor

_**¡Hola a todos, y feliz navidad! Siento la tardanza, pero he estado muy liada.**_

_**Este capítulo es una pequeña viñeta de la acción "Correr" de la tabla.**_

_**Espero que os guste ;)**_

* * *

**#3 Mal perdedor [Correr]**

― ¿Nos movemos ya, abuelo Jaken? ―preguntó Rin, aburrida.

El demonio resopló y la miró con severidad:

―Nos iremos de aquí en cuanto el amo Sesshomaru lo diga, boba. Ni antes ni después, ¡así que deja de quejarte! ―Jaken se volvió hacia los árboles gruñendo algo sobre los niños y la decadencia del futuro de los mortales, pero Rin no le prestó atención.

Estaba cansada de esperar, ¿dónde se habría metido el señor Sesshomaru? Se le habían quedado los músculos de su cuerpo dormidos de tanto esperar, y no se podía decir que era una niña caracterizada por su paciencia. Saltó del lomo de Ah-Un con determinación, dispuesta a buscar al demonio de cabellos blancos para ver qué le sucedía.

― ¿Qué se supone que haces, niña tonta?―le espetó Jaken al verla bajar de su montura.― Vuelve a subir ahora mismo, el amo Sesshomaru no tardará en aparecer y partiremos.

Como si hubiese sabido que hablaban de él, el demonio apareció en el sendero con expresión inescrutable. Rin deseó que fuera más expresivo ―tal vez así podría conocer los problemas que atenazaban el alma de Sesshomaru―, y sonrió a modo de saludo, decidiendo que ella tendría que ser el doble de emotiva por los dos ―hasta que le enseñara a sonreír, claro―.

Sin mediar palabra, él continuó andando por el sendero, pero en dirección opuesta a ellos. Jaken se apresuró a seguirle cogiendo las riendas de Ah-Un y pegándole un empujón a la niña, quien se había quedado pensativa. ¿Cómo empezar su plan? No sabía qué cosas le gustaban a Sesshomaru, aparte de molestar a su hermano Inuyasha ―lo que era típico entre hermanos, pensaba recordando a los suyos propios―. Una idea fugaz cruzó por su cabeza ante el pensamiento de su familia: Sus hermanos, desde pequeños, habían hecho todo lo posible por ser iguales que su padre, imitándolo en todo lo que hacía. Esto le hacía mucha gracia a su padre, que siempre se reía ante los torpes intentos de los hijos. El recuerdo de su sonrisa la emocionó, pero no dejó que sus acompañantes pudieran verlo. Tomó aire, y se adelantó hasta quedar a la altura de Sesshomaru.

Cuando llegó, le sonrió con alegría y trató de imitar su paso, pero éste la miró sólo unos instantes y luego la ignoró. Rin se sintió unos momentos descolocada. Iba a volver a intentarlo con una sonrisa aún más grande e irguiendo más su espalda, pero se dio cuenta de que el señor Sesshomaru no estaba a su lado. Miró al frente, y lo vio unos cuatro metros por delante de ella.

Abriendo los ojos como platos, trató de forma apresurada de ponerse a su lado de nuevo y repetir lo anterior; pero el demonio sólo varió en su actitud mirándola con una ceja arqueada. Volvió a adelantarla sin dificultad.

Rin por fin comprendió, y echó a correr con una carcajada alegre. Llegaron a su destino no mucho tiempo después, con Rin exhausta ―pero no tanto como Jaken, que había tratado desesperadamente de no perder a la niña y al demonio―. Sesshomaru se detuvo completamente y se sentó, pero no sin antes mirar con curiosidad a la humana que había tratado por todos los medios de adelantársele. Jaken no se mantuvo en silencio con expresión enfadada, y una vez que se apartaron para dar de comer a Ah-Un, le soltó:

― ¡¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas, niña tonta?! ¡El señor Sesshomaru debe ir el primero siempre! Así divisa el peligro cuanto antes y actúa en consecuencia… ¡no soporta que alguien intente ponerse delante de él!

Rin, aunque cansada, soltó una risita risueña.

―Ya lo sé, abuelo Jaken.

Éste la fulminó con la mirada.

― ¿Entonces cómo se te ocurre osar a interponerte en su camino de esa manera? ¿Intentas molestar al amo Sesshomaru a _propósito_? ¿Tan necia puedes llegar a ser?

Rin suspiró, y le explicó la paciencia que se le da a los niños:

― Abuelo Jaken, ¿no has visto como me adelantaba cada vez que me ponía a su lado? ¿Cómo se negaba a dejarme la primera? ¿No has visto cómo corría? Está muy claro…

¡El señor Sesshomaru odia perder una carrera!

* * *

_**No me acaba de convencer esta viñeta, pero es lo que ha resultado, por así decirlo. Muchas gracias por su review a Hoshi no Negai, Gise92, Yiang, King of Comedy, youweon, vanecool y Tsuki Lawliet. Vuestro apoyo me influencia mucho ;)**_

_**Espero que no quedéis decepcionados con el capítulo =P**_

_**¡Nos vemos!  
**_


	4. Lágrimas de cocodrilo

_Hola a todos, ¿qué tal?_

_Aquí traigo una nueva viñeta, esta vez es sobre la acción "Llorar", y tiene más interacción Rin/Sesshomaru =)  
_

_Espero que os guste, y si veis alguna falta grave no dudéis en decirmelo (es que no he podido conseguir beta ^^")_

* * *

**#4 Lágrimas de cocodrilo [Llorar]**

Después de siete calurosos días caminando sin descanso por altas montañas y enmarañados caminos cualquiera se sentiría agotado. No tenía por qué avergonzarse, era lo normal. Pero el señor Sesshomaru y Jaken no parecían haber oído aquella verdad tan conocida.

Rin suspiró con cansancio, y el anciano demonio le devolvió una mirada de desdén. Rin se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada, retándolo a decir nada sobre su poco aguante.

Sí, aunque pareciera mentira, la eterna sonrisa de niña vivaracha se había esfumado de la cara de Rin para dar lugar a una mueca de mal humor. Tenía los pies llenos de ampollas, no se había bañado, su ropa estaba muy sucia y le dolían de forma tirante todos y cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo. Normalmente iría a lomos de Ah-Un, pero estaba ya cargado con una serie de paquetes cuyo contenido le era desconocido. En un arranque de mal genio, dejó de ver con buenos ojos la elegancia y firmeza con que caminaba el señor Sesshomaru, sin hacer pausa alguna. Rin se arrepintió al momento, recordándose que el hermoso demonio no tenía la culpa de su falta de resistencia. Es más, era una carga para el grupo. Se detuvo a pensar en esto, alicaída, y acabó sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad: ¡De poca resistencia nada! ¡Ya le gustaría ver a Jaken a una chica de su edad aguantando lo que ella!

De improvisto se detuvo cruzando sus brazos. Jaken hizo lo propio, mirándola con el ceño fruncido:

― ¿Se puede saber qué diablos haces, tonta? ¡Sigue caminando, o nos atrasarás al amo Sesshomaru y a mí!

―No quiero seguir caminado: estoy cansada.

Jaken bufó con un deje de burla.

―Los niños de hoy en día no aguantan nada, pero no por eso nos detendremos. Estás loca si crees que por tus…

Rin apretó los puños con rabia y le miró enfadada. No obstante, se le ocurrió una brillante idea. "No me será muy difícil con el cansancio que llevo encima…"

―… necesidades de humana débil debe cambiar el señor Sesshomaru sus planes. No…

Rin rompió a llorar, con unos gemidos lastimeros y llenos de angustia. Jaken la miró desconcertado, sin saber qué hacer. Nunca había visto llorar a Rin, ni una sola vez desde que la conocía, y ya hacía tiempo. Buscó con la mirada a Sesshomaru, suplicando ayuda, pero el demonio ya se había recostado en un árbol y cerrado los ojos. Volvió la vista a la niña, quien seguía alterada.

― Rin, ¿qué ocurre? ¡No llores por bobadas, niña tonta! No, espera, no quería decir… Esto,… ¡para de una vez! ¡Dile al viejo Jaken lo que te pasa y deja de berrear como un bebé!

La voz del demonio, a medio camino entre la severidad y la persuasión, hizo a Rin contestar entre lágrima y lágrima:

― Estoy cansada y quiero parar. ¡Me duelen los pies! Además, tengo muchísimo hambre ―añadió mirando con agudeza si Jaken la hacía caso, aunque fuera por una vez en su larga vida.

― ¿Comer? ¡Pero si te has zampado todas las bayas este mediodía! No puedes decir que todavía tienes hambr…

―Jaken.

Éste mantuvo el cuerpo como una tabla ante el cortante tono de la voz de Sesshomaru. Contestó titubeante:

― ¿Sí, amo Sesshomaru?

No se había movido, ni cambiado de postura contra el árbol, ni siquiera había abierto los ojos.

― Cerca de este camino, hacia el este, hay un río. Vete a cazar peces. Y no te retrases o te dejaré aquí.

El demonio acató la orden con un violento asentimiento de cabeza y se alejó corriendo entre los árboles como si alguien le persiguiera.

Rin sonrió interiormente gracias a su victoria, pero continuó en apariencia llorando, sólo para ver qué sucedía. ¿Iría Sesshomaru a consolarla? Su corazón se encogió ante la expectativa. No había muchas probabilidades de que lo hiciera, pero ¿quién dijo que una chica no podía soñar?

― Rin, cállate.

Las frías palabras de Sesshomaru frenaron su llanto de golpe, y Rin le miró con ojos lastimeros en un vano intento de conmoverle.

― No puedo evitarlo, señor Sesshomaru.

Por fin abrió los ojos y la miró, haciendo que Rin tragara saliva y se pusiera a temblar, a pesar de que no había amenaza en su mirada. No obstante, tampoco era amistosa, ni de lejos.

―Por supuesto que puedes, y pararás ahora mismo. Me molestas con tus intentos de llamar la atención.

Rin abrió los ojos como platos, y se removió incomoda en el sitio.

―No intentaba llamar la atención, sólo lloraba porque estoy cansada y…

―No lloras por eso―la cortó con sequedad―, lo haces porque no conoces otra forma de pedir algo sin humillarte antes.

―No me humillo―protestó Rin, avergonzada.

De pronto, Sesshomaru se puso de pie de un salto y se acercó a ella hasta que sólo quedó a unos escasos pasos. Su mirada penetrante la hizo de nuevo temblar.

― Sí, lo haces ―apuntó con voz suave―. No es muy inteligente parecer más débil a los ojos de los demás para conseguir tus caprichos, sólo degradarte a ti misma.

Rin bajó la mirada enfadada, y musitó:

― ¿Qué mas da eso? De todas formas, ya soy suficientemente débil.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Rin, extrañamente, no se sintió atemorizada ante el gesto.

― Lo eres aún más por admitirlo ―acotó con dureza―. Nunca se ha de conformarse con tu fuerza actual, el objetivo de tu vida debe ser volverte más fuerte, desprenderte de tus debilidades ―la soltó y volvió a recostarse contra el árbol, cerrando nuevamente los ojos.

Rin se volvió hacia Ah-Un debilitada y con una profunda vergüenza ante la crítica del perfecto demonio, pero éste no había acabado:

― Esta tarde me has decepcionado, pero espero que sólo sea algo temporal. No permito que débiles me acompañen, y tú antes no habías demostrado serlo.

Ella se giró de nuevo hacia el, quien permanecía aún ocultando sus bellos ojos. Con asombro y placer en cada una de sus palabras, preguntó:

― ¿Me considerabas fuerte, señor Sesshomaru? ¿Antes de esto… era fuerte a tus ojos?

Él no dijo nada durante unos instantes, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Rin esperó expectante la respuesta.

―Basta de conversaciones tontas ―acabó diciendo con voz fría―. En cuanto llegue Jaken y calmes tu necesidad humana, nos marcharemos.

Rin sabía que esto último iba destinado a molestarla, pero el efecto fue todo lo contrario: una poderosa felicidad la inundó proporcionándole las energías que creía perdidas.

"Me cree fuerte" se dijo horas más tarde, ya de nuevo en el camino. Hizo un esfuerzo de ponerse a la altura de Sesshomaru, quien la miró de reojo e ignoró. Rin sonrió al oír las quejas de Jaken sobre la velocidad que llevaban.

"Seré la guerrera que tú deseas que sea, amo Sesshomaru"

* * *

_Bueno, ahí quedó. Esta viñeta me ha gustado escribirla, la verdad =P Espero que os haya gustado a vosotros leerla._

_Gracias a youweaon,Beautifly92, Nelliel, Tsuki Lawliet, LauAkiko y Lady Anette por los reviews y el apoyo. Se os agradece, chicas =)_

_Esto es todo por ahora, ¡hasta la próxima!_


	5. Pensamientos ¿en blanco?

**No tengo mucho tiempo, así que seré breve: lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en publicar, no tengo perdón. También siento no poder agradecer ahora mismo a todos los que me habéis dejado un mensaje de apoyo, pero estoy apurada. Luego os responderé individualmente a cada uno.**

**Aquí va la quinta viñeta, que la disfruteis.**

* * *

**#5 Pensamientos… ¿en blanco?[Sentir]**

.**  
**

― Abuelo Jaken, tengo hambre. Quiero comer.

― Ni hablar, niña, ya te has comido tu parte y la mitad de la mía. No pienso ceder.

― Pero si estoy enferma… Necesito alimento para reponer fuerzas…

― ¡Tú lo que tienes es mucho cuento! Ese demonio sólo te mordió, el señor Sesshomaru lo mató antes de que pudiera hacerte mucho más, ¡así que deja de quejarte!

Rin entrecerró los ojos y calló. Era verdad que no se sentía especialmente mala después del ataque de ese extraño demonio, sólo algo rara. Se recostó contra el muro del camino mirando taciturna la cicatriz que se había formado en su brazo ―apenas una línea insignificante, según Jaken―. No le dolía en absoluto, incluso en el momento en que se la hizo sintió más sorpresa que malestar. Sus ojos brillaron cuando recordó cómo Sesshomaru la había apartado a un lado y derrotado con su espada al demonio púrpura. Se había inclinado hacia ella para examinar su herida, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, y luego se fue como si nada, dejándola al cuidado de Jaken.

Él se había burlado de la diminuta herida, aún cuando Rin le había dicho que se sentía extraña, como si algo ajena a su cuerpo le fluyera por la sangre. Al ver el poco interés del anciano demonio lo dejó pasar, pero conforme pasaban los días empezó a oír voces en su cabeza, borrosas y distantes, que se entrecruzaban unas con otras. Asustada, se lo comentó a Jaken, y él le quitó importancia diciendo que ya se le pasaría, que sólo a los locos les pasaban cosas así. No le volvió a decir nada, por miedo a que la tachara de trastornada, se lo dijera a Sesshomaru y la dejaran en el pueblo más cercano. Rin se estremeció. No, antes muerta.

"Niña tonta, presumida y quejica, ¡siempre se está quejando! Espero que pronto el señor Sesshomaru me haga caso, y nos deshagamos de ella."

Rin levantó la cabeza, sobresaltada.

― ¿Disculpa? ¡No soy presumida ni quejica, Jaken! ―le espetó enfadada, poniéndose las manos en las caderas.

Jaken la miró confundido, pero se limitó a soltar un bufido.

"Maldición, ¿he pensado en voz alta? Bueno, da igual, de todos modos es lo que pienso de ella. Qué gracioso de que sólo me haya negado lo de presumida y quejica, ¿acaso le habré llamado tantas veces tonta que se lo ha creído? Sólo una tonta es capaz de creerse una tonta porque otro se lo ha llamado. Esto lo confirma: Rin-es-una-tonta"

La joven ahogó una exclamación, pero se ahorró el comentario airado que pensaba dirigirle al demonio ese. ¿Había oído sus pensamientos? Rin se rió con alegría ante la mirada perpleja de Jaken. ¡No estaba loca, ese demonio habría sido 'venenoso' (o algo por el estilo) y le habría hecho algo raro! ¡Sesshomaru no la dejaría de lado! Se dejó de reír de repente. "Céntrate, Rin, que estés o dejes de estar loca no es importante (bueno, no mucho). Lo que debes pensar es que puedes leer el pensamiento, saber qué es lo que los demás opinan de ti, o sus secretos más íntimos".

Sus secretos más íntimos.

Rin puso los ojos como platos. Sesshomaru debía tener secretos, tenía que tener una opinión formada de ella, y lo que era más importante: Rin podía descubrir qué le hacía feliz y, por ende, sabría cómo hacerle sonreír. ¿Pero se atrevería a descubrirlo? Rin buscó disimuladamente al demonio blanco con la mirada, y lo situó en el otro extremo del muro, mirando de pie el horizonte. ¿Qué rondaría por esa cabeza plateada?

La curiosidad ganó la batalla, y se acercó como quien no quiere la cosa hacia Sesshomaru. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos, se detuvo, cerró los ojos y escuchó. Pasaron los segundos. Rin abrió los ojos de nuevo, frustrada: no oía nada. Se acercó más, de forma que casi rozaba su kimono, pero siguió sin poder alcanzar a oír el más ínfimo pensamiento. ¿Tendría Sesshomaru una barrera mental? Claro, era lo más normal. Había sido una tonta al pensar que podría escuchar sus pensamientos así como así. Se dio la vuelta, derrotada, para volver a su sitio, pero Sesshomaru se giró y la miró. Sorprendida, pudo sentir claramente unas palabras:

"¿Por qué está aquí Rin? Seguramente Jaken la habrá molestado con algo y querrá dar una vuelta".

Rin abrió mucho los ojos, fascinada. ¡Podía oír los pensamientos de Sesshomaru! Pero, entonces…

"¿Por qué me mira así? Supongo que quiere algo de mí, pero como no hable, no sé como quiere que le diga algo. Tal vez se siente dolorida por la herida, aunque ya comprobé que no era grave. ¿Le molestará? En fin, es igual, si no me lo dice no tendrá mayor importancia"

Rin no dijo nada, aún pasmada. Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos.

"Se acabó, no soy un adorno humano".

―Rin, vete con Jaken ―siseó con su habitual suavidad mezclada con frialdad. Luego se volvió hacia el horizonte de nuevo.

No se volvió a escuchar nada. Rin contuvo una carcajada, pues seguramente eso hubiera molestado al hermoso demonio. ¡Sesshomaru… tenía la mente en blanco!

Con voz ligeramente risueña, comentó:

― Mmm, ¿señor Sesshomaru? Creo que debo comentarte que la herida que me hizo ese demonio debía traer un extraño "veneno".

― ¿Un veneno? ―inquirió simplemente.

―Mmm, sí, un veneno, pero no de esos que matan. Creo que… a causa de ese veneno tengo una facultad nueva… yo…

―Deja de farfullar y termina de una vez, Rin.

¿Se enfadaría mucho si se lo decía? Al cuerno todo.

―Puedo leer la mente.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, pero Rin esta vez pudo saber lo que ocultaban esos ojos dorados.

"¿Que lee el pensamiento? Eso es imposible, en mi larga vida como demonio nunca me he encontrado con nada semejante."

―Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, señor Sesshomaru―comentó con voz risueña la joven, sorprendiendo al demonio (y no muy gratamente). Ajena a lo que pensaba en ese momento, continuó ―Pensaba que siempre que os retirabais os poníais a pensar en el fututo, o en vuestro hermano, o en Naraku, o cosas así. ¿Aprovecháis ese momento para descansar? Porque no he oído nada en vuestra cabe…

― Iré a buscar a un curandero. Dejarás de oír pensamientos en pocos instantes.

― ¡Pero me gusta saber qué es lo que los demás piensan!

"Pero a los demás no les gusta que espíes sus pensamientos, niña"

―Lo lamento, ¿le he molestado?

―Te prohíbo escuchar mis pensamientos, Rin.

― ¡No puedo evitarlo! Los siento, es como si formaran parte de mí…

Sesshomaru le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar por el sendero que habían recorrido ese día. Vio como Jaken abría la boca, confuso, pero Rin se adelantó a lo que fuera a decir anunciando alegremente que él volvería pronto, que iba a buscar a un "amigo".

En cuanto estuvo lo bastante lejos, soltó un bufido. Nunca, jamás en su vida, se había sentido más humillado. ¡Y por una niña humana! Debía encontrar a ese medio demonio curandero antes del anochecer, y obligarle a tratar a Rin. No podía permitirse que una niña supiera lo que pensaba en todo momento ―o lo que no pensaba, se recordó con molestia―. Resucitaría al demonio que había atacado a Rin sólo para matarle más lentamente.

Maldición, si ese estúpido de Inuyasha se enteraba de lo que había ocurrido, se vería obligado a destrozarle antes de que se atreviera a soltar la más diminuta carcajada.

Y lo haría con sumo placer.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado leerla tanto como a mí escribirla. Como veis, vamos adelantando en la relación Sesshomaru/Rin, que ya no sigue siendo tan distante. Perdón por cualquier falta grave que podáis ver, no he podido conseguir un beta. Pronto le pegaré una repasada.  
**

**Opiniones, críticas o cualquier cosa, el botoncito verde de abajo.**

**Nos vemos,**

**Neissa.**


	6. Beso demoníaco

_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento,… No tengo perdón, ¡dos meses sin publicar! Pero bueno, tengo una buena excusa: cero inspiración, cero ganas y cero tiempo libre. Pero bueno, aquí traigo una nueva viñeta que me ha costado lo suyo, y espero que os guste. Va sobre la acción 'besar', y me ha encantado escribirla._

_Agradezco su review a **beautifly92, Nelliel, analia, sango24, Koto Miharu, kittirasi, LauAkiko, Beam, youweon, angelaok y Beate-koi**. Gracias por vuestro apoyo y comentarios, algunos me han arrancado una sonrisa :P_

_Pero no me enrollo más, aquí tenéis la sexta viñeta de Retazos:_

* * *

**#6 Beso demoníaco [Besar]**

.**  
**

No le gustaba nada ese lugar. Estaba desierto, sin vida. No había árboles bajo los que sentarse, ni flores que pudiera oler. Ni siquiera los campos eran verdes y sobrevolados por infinidad de insectos de todas las clases. Esos preciosos paisajes ya habían pasado. Hasta el sol se había quedado atrás.

Rin contempló desolada el yermo paraje, y sólo vio gris y negro. En otros tiempos debía haber habido un río lleno de peces nadando y saltando, huyendo de las hábiles manos de un pescador. Ahora no había nada, si por nada se entendía la más pequeña vitalidad. Peces muertos. Árboles muertos. Tierra muerta. ¿A dónde les había llevado el señor Sesshomaru?

Rin todavía no había perdido la facultad adquirida por el mordisco del demonio púrpura, pero ya no podía leer los pensamientos. Ahora sólo podía captar el estado de ánimo de quien lo deseara. "_Tanto mejor, después de todo, para lo que había que oír_…" había pensado cuando Sesshomaru trajo el curandero. Si no podía 'oír' al demonio blanco, no le importaba la facultad —y escuchar a Jaken era un suplicio y una auténtica prueba para sus 'templados' nervios—.

Precisamente, ahora captaba los sentimientos que irradiaba su verde cuerpo: nerviosismo, miedo y—aunque a Rin le pareciera imposible— preocupación al mirarla. ¿Qué bicho le había picado?

—Abuelo Jaken, ¿tenemos que venir por aquí? No me gusta este sitio—dijo con voz más lastimera que lo que le hubiera gustado. Éste la miró con severidad.

—Cállate, niña, y no molestes al viejo Jaken con tus preguntas bobas.

Sesshomaru sólo transmitía indiferencia, aunque tal vez un poco mezclada con impaciencia. ¿Estaría el también mal a causa del paisaje? "_No seas tonta, Rin, él es un demonio muy poderoso, le da igual por dónde ir_". No obstante, su caminar era ligero, a Ah-Un le costaba seguirle el paso.

Repentinamente, Rin sintió otra cosa. Alguien estaba allí con ellos, no estaban solos en aquel desolado lugar. Alegría, malicia, ¿deseo? No entendía nada. Habían llegado a un cañón con paredes escarpadas en el que reinaba el absoluto silencio. Sólo el andar de los caminantes lo rompía.

—_Sesshomaru…_

El demonio se detuvo con la cara impasible, y Ah-Un tuvo que frenar de una manera que por poco arrojaba a la niña hacia delante. Rin miró a todos lados sin ver nada, expectante, nerviosa. Jaken ahogó una exclamación y oteó el paraje. No parecía con miedo, sino molesto.

—_Sesshomaru, ¿cómo tú por aquí? No sabes que… alegría… me das…_

No había duda: era la voz de una mujer. Una mujer que hablaba como con suspiros, como el viento. Y allí estaba, semi-oculta por la penumbra junto a una roca. Al principio sintió miedo: era una demonio, de pelo negro y rojo y afilados dientes. Sus ojos parecían los de un halcón rastreando a su presa, y sus manos, garras listas para ello.

—¿Quién eres? —le espetó con frialdad.

Ella compuso una mueca de pena y se acercó con andar de felino, como lista para lanzarse a la yugular de una pobre víctima.

—_¿No… me recuerdas? Soy yo, Alina. Deberías recordarme, Sesshomaru… sólo han transcurrido un par de siglos._

Sesshomaru no dio muestras de reconocimiento y continuó caminando como si nada. Titubeante, Rin azuzó a Ah-Un para que le siguiese, pero éste permaneció quieto, al igual que Jaken.

Cuando Sesshomaru pasó junto a la demonio, esta le cogió del brazo, ignorando la mirada de advertencia que le lanzaba.

—_Tan frío como siempre, Sesshomaru… me alegra ver que no has cambiado. He estado esperando tanto tiempo volver a verte... Casi… casi no se qué decir… ¿te lo puedes creer?_ —soltó una suave risa, que Rin sintió como maléfica.

Sesshomaru se limitó a mirarla, y la mujer-halcón le soltó entre suspiros. Rin creyó por un instante que le iba a dejar en paz y se alegró, pero no estaba preparada para ver lo que pasó a continuación.

Alina, cogiendo de improvisto a Sesshomaru, se situó en frente de él y le cogió la cara, fundiéndose a continuación en ella con un apasionado beso. Podía no haber durado más de tres segundos, pero a Rin se le hicieron tres horas. No supo cómo reaccionar ante ello. Jaken sí supo, y soltó una exclamación de furia. Sesshomaru también lo supo.

—Si valoras tu vida, _jamás_ vuelvas a hacer eso —siseó con los ojos relampagueantes de furia y apartándola de un fuerte empellón.

Ella, riéndose como si no le hubiera dolido en absoluto, se fijó por primera vez en los acompañantes del demonio blanco, especialmente en Rin. La miró con ojos tan ávidos y hambrientos, que se echó a temblar.

—_Vaya… si te has traído un apetitoso bocadito… Qué previsor._

—Te equivocas, idiota. Por tu bien te aconsejo que desaparezcas antes de que sea demasiado tarde —Sesshomaru se estaba poniendo cada vez más molesto.

Ella le ignoró.

—_¿No le vas a pegar ni un pequeño mordisco? Qué desperdicio de humana… Y parece tan deliciosa… _

Rin vio, con horror, como la mujer-halcón se lanzaba hacia ella mostrando sus dientes. Quiso moverse, pero estaba paralizada por el miedo. Los siguientes momentos fueron confusos: gritos de Jaken… ¿y de la mujer?, y sangre, mucha sangre. Parecía increíble que Sesshomaru tuviera su kimono blanco intacto y reluciente.

Sin mediar más palabra —y sin echar un último vistazo a lo que quedaba de la demonio—, se echó a andar cañón adentro, con Ah-Un y Jaken apresurándose para alcanzarle. Éste le preguntó si estaba bien, porque ella aún no se podía mover de la impresión. Rin se sacudió, molesta consigo misma y su cobardía, y contestó con vergüenza que sí. Jaken murmuró algo sobre nidos de demonios y lo peligroso que era cruzarlos llevando a una humana, y otras cosas a las que Rin no prestó atención.

Nunca, desde que la atacaron esos lobos en su aldea, había pasado tanto miedo. Debería estar aterrada reviviendo una y otra vez lo ocurrido. No obstante, sólo podía recordar una cosa:

Sesshomaru y esa demonio besándose.

No importaba que hubiese sido sólo el tiempo en que Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido, ni que la empujara con fuerza cuando reaccionó. No importaba que la hubiese matado momentos después.

La había besado, como sus padres se besaban felizmente, como les besaban a ella y sus hermanos en la frente. Un beso era un signo de amor, afecto, y él la había besado. Nunca se había mostrado simpático con Rin, y con esa demonio… ¿qué habrían tenido en el pasado para que ella hubiera…? Rin sacudió la cabeza en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que estaba celosa. Era ridículo.

Compuso una sonrisa y decidió dar un beso a Sesshomaru en la mejilla para agradecerle el haberla salvado, como hacía antes con sus hermanos cuando la sacaban de algún lío —que no habían sido pocas veces—. Lo haría cuando pararan a descansar, y esperaría a ver su reacción con una sonrisa.

Rin se lo pensó mal y rectificó: se acercaría, le daría un beso en la mejilla… y saldría corriendo. Ya había visto ese día suficiente gente lanzándose a su yugular.

* * *

_Para cualquier comentario, duda o crítica, está el botón de aquí abajo. Lamento cualquier falta que hayáis podido encontrar, pero no conseguí localizar a un beta_

_Nos vemos,_

_Neissa._


	7. La flor y el agua

_Ejem, ¿hola?, ¿hay alguien ahí? *Neissa se asoma ligeramente para prevenir tomatazos a discreción* Siento haber tardado más de un mes en publicar, pero entre los finales y selectividad... bueno, que no hay tiempo para nada. Aquí os traigo la séptima viñeta de Retazos, en la que sale la función del cuerpo 'Tomar aire"._

_Una vez más gracias a quienes me habéis dejado un review con ánimos, os lo agradezco: **Dark priinCess, sango24, beautifly92, Nyuuko Lambzaki, KristenT., youweon, kittirasi, LauAkiko, angelaok, Lau Ishtar Kiryuu Kurosaki, Tsuki Lawliet, Link-Girl Yuri fan, Dreamer1996, LADY ANETTE** (Rin tiene doce años) y **sakuya-takuya2.**_

_Después de los agradecimientos y mis excusas pobres, os dejo el capítulo. Que lo disfrutéis ;)_

* * *

**#7 La flor y el agua [Tomar aire]**

.**  
**

—Abuelo Jaken, anda, me aburro…

No obtuvo respuesta. Ningún grito, ninguna reprimenda, ningún gruñido. Nada.

—¡No tienes derecho a enfadarte, Jaken! —protestó con un tono infantil.— Venga, Jaken…

Pero no iba a conseguir que el viejo demonio le dirigiera la palabra, por lo menos en un buen tiempo. Rin se sentó en una piedra, malhumorada y rendida. Había dicho la verdad, Jaken no tenía por qué enfadarse, no era a él a quien había…

Rin soltó una risita histérica y nerviosa que sobresaltó al demonio, quien se limitó a fulminarla con la mirada y seguir ignorándola. Pero a Rin ahora no le importaba, estaba sumida en ensoñaciones. El simple recuerdo de aquel atardecer, junto a los cerezos en flor, le erizaba la piel —en el mejor de lo sentidos, claro está—. Ni en sus mejores sueños había llegado a ocurrir aquello, y pasó como si tal cosa. Por accidente. Pero Jaken seguramente no se lo creía —captaba el escepticismo de su cuerpo—, y a Rin le era igual.

Cielos, cuando había visto lo de la mujer demonio —el beso, más bien— y había decidido darle igualmente un beso en la mejilla por haberla salvado de ella, no había pensado en cómo acabaría. Porque un beso en la mejilla era un acto totalmente inocente —un poco fuera de lugar, dado el receptor de dicho beso, pero inocente a fin de cuentas—. Lo que no era tan inocente era soltárselo en los labios y, para colmo, delante del atónito Jaken. Pero no había sido su culpa, no, señor. Ella simplemente se había acercado al lugar donde descansaba el demonio blanco, el cual no movió un músculo, como era su costumbre, al sentirla acercarse. Ella había decidido darle un beso rápido en la mejilla e irse corriendo, por si las moscas, pero Sesshomaru se había girado al notarla tan cerca, y Rin tuvo un error de cálculo —con consecuencias previsibles y obvias—. El demonio había abierto bastante los ojos, y Rin había retrocedido con la cara más sonrojada que las flores de cerezo. Acto seguido, Sesshomaru se había puesto en pie de un salto y se dirigió con paso firme al camino que había entre los hermosos árboles. Rin no había podido reaccionar con igual velocidad, todavía aturdida. Miró a su alrededor aún con mirada perdida y halló a Jaken, que la miraba boquiabierto y —aunque pareciera increíble— sin decir palabra.

Y, de este modo, el anciano demonio había dejado de hablarle. A Rin no le había importado mucho al principio, pero ahora el interminable silencio le era insoportable. Se aburría. Jaken era un egoísta por saberlo y no remediarlo. Rin dirigió su mirada a Sesshomaru, quien se encontraba de pie junto a un arroyo observando algo que la niña no alcanzaba a ver. Suspiró contrariada. El beso de Sesshomaru la había alegrado por dos razones: la primera —¿hace falta decirlo?, por el beso mismo; la segunda, porque habría jurado que por un segundo había visto la sombra de una sonrisa en el bello rostro del demonio. ¡Una sonrisa! ¿Habría visto bien? Rin esperaba que sí, pues eso indicaba avances.

Pero, luego, el demonio blanco tampoco la miraba. ¿Estaría enfadado? Rin rogó a los dioses que no fuera así, porque no podría soportar el rechazo del amo Sesshomaru. La situación empezaba a ponerla muy nerviosa.

Transcurrido un tiempo, vio alejarse al demonio del arroyo, y Rin aprovechó la oportunidad para averiguar qué había captado su atención. Decepcionada, no vio nada interesante. Rocas, peces, hierbajos, hojas secas,… Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y volver al campamento para seguir presionando a Jaken para que la hablase, cuando la vio. Rin puso los ojos como platos, nunca había visto nada igual. Lo que había atraído su atención no era otra cosa que una flor —"¡pero qué flor!"—. Sus pétalos eran violáceos con machas amarillas y rosas y su tallo, negro como la noche. ¿Sería eso lo que Sesshomaru buscaba? Rin se emocionó. Cogería la flor y se la daría al demonio. Él la perdonaría, por lo que Jaken volvería a hablarle. Y tal vez, pensaba Rin llena de felicidad, llegara a arrancarle una sonrisa.

Con ese pensamiento tocó con la punta de un pie el agua del río. Se estremeció al notar la baja temperatura, pero no se desanimó y continuó metiendo poco a poco ambos pies. Jaken la observaba a lo lejos con el ceño fruncido: ¿qué tramaba esa niña tonta? Bah, lo más seguro es que quisiera bañarse, y no pensaba romper su juramento de silencio antes de lo esperado por una tontada de las suyas. Que se aguantara.

Rin, ajena a los pensamientos del anciano demonio, había hecho avances: ya se había metido hasta la cintura, y se había acostumbrado a la gélida agua. Sólo tenía que caminar tranquilamente para llegar a la otra orilla del río y coger la flor. Decidida, dio un paso y luego otro y luego… se hundía. Rin se sintió invadida por el pánico. ¡No había pensado que el arroyo fuera tan profundo! Desesperada, intentó hacer pie, pero le fue imposible, no llegaba al suelo. Intentó volver por donde había entrado, pero tampoco pudo: el nivel había quedado demasiado arriba. Con aspavientos desesperados, trató en vano de alcanzar la superficie. Se ahogaba, necesitaba tomar aire o moriría. Sesshomaru o Jaken no la ayudarían porque estaban enfadados con ella. Sesshomaru… nunca le vería.

¡Señor Sesshomaru! trató de gritar, pero de su boca sólo salieron burbujas: sus últimas reservas de aire.

Poco a poco, se le fue nublando la vista. Iba a morir, y el saberlo la asustó más si cabe. Pensó que eran los efectos del agua en sus pulmones la visión de una gran figura acercándose a ella velozmente. ¿Un demonio fluvial? Era igual, pues la forma de morir le importaba poco en esos momentos a Rin. No obstante, sintió que algo la arrastraba, y la luz del sol la hizo daño en los ojos. Tosiendo con violencia, no comprendió lo que había pasado. Con ojos nublados a causa del agua, dirigió la vista hacia arriba, pero no vio el sol, sino a un hermoso demonio blanco. Sin pensar en lo que hacia, dirigió inconscientemente su mirada hacia la otra orilla del río, donde descansaba inmutable la preciosa flor. Jaken captó la mirada de decepción de la muchacha, y la preocupación que había sentido mutó en furia.

—¡Niña estúpida! ¿Así que por esa maldita flor cruzaste el río? ¡Mil veces te digo estúpida! ¿Acaso no sabes que ese tipo de plantas son altamente peligrosas? ¡Con sólo ver sus colores, idiota, deberías haberte dado cuenta de que contiene gran cantidad de veneno! ¡Pero qué puede esperar de alguien como tú, siempre…!

Pero Rin no le escuchaba, pues se sentía atrapada en los dorados ojos de Sesshomaru. Sólo había sido un destello, pero había preocupación en ellos. No la odiaba, no estaba enfadado. A pesar de su maltrecho estado, Rin sonrió. Por fin podía respirar.

* * *

_Y ahí queda la cosa, espero que os haya gustado. Ya sabeis, cualquier cosa, review al canto. ¡Oh, sí, agradecimientos a Vicky por el beteo! :P  
_

_Un saludo a todos,_

_Neissa_


	8. Reencuentros esclarecedores

_Bueno, esta vez si que no he tardado casi nada en publicar, ¿eh? Me merezco una galleta de chocolate :3 _

_Gracias por vuestras palabras: **Nyuuko Lambzak, beautifly92,****lorena, LauAkiko, kittirasi, LADY ANETTE, KristenT, dark priincess,**__** Mary** (lo lamento, pero me sale que el video ha sido borrado por infringir el copyright. He cambiado tu nick porque esta página me lo borra :S)** y **_**angelaok** (gracias también por lo de los exámenes ;)).

_Este capítulo hace referencia a la acción de **"caerse"**, y en el he intentado plasmar más humor que otra cosa. Espero que os guste a vosotros leer esta viñeta casi tanto como a mí el escribirla ^^_

_Aquí la tenéis:_

* * *

**#8 Reencuentros esclarecedores** **[Caerse]**

Llevaban luchando toda la mañana, y en sus frentes no había ninguna gota de sudor. Una estocada rasgó el aire. Kagome soltó una exclamación de alarma. Rin rió entusiasmada. La pelea, lejos de tornarse aburrida con el tiempo, se ponía cada vez más interesante.

Podría decirse que se habían encontrado en el cruce de caminos, pero Rin suponía que el demonio blanco había ido a su encuentro —Sesshomaru podía captar el olor de su hermano en largas distancias y, si hubiese querido evitarle, lo habría hecho sin más—, por lo que se podía deducir que deseaba pelear. En los últimos tiempos no habían encontrado el objetivo de su búsqueda, y eso irritaba al orgulloso demonio. Rin estaba contenta de que liberase tensiones en una sana pelea con su hermano —aunque la mujer que se encontraba a su lado no estaba muy de acuerdo con que aquello fuese mínimamente "sano"—.

Kagome estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que la vio: hermosa, impaciente y siempre preocupada por Inuyasha. Rin supuso que le quería tanto como ella misma al amo Sesshomaru. No obstante, no entendía por qué se preocupaba tanto, era poco probable que Inuyasha muriera en alguna pelea con su hermano —no porque fuera éste débil, ¡él era el demonio más fuerte, hermoso y todo lo demás de este mundo y del siguiente, y así sería siempre!—, pues Sesshomaru nunca —o casi nunca— luchaba a matar con él. Por otro lado, Rin no concebía cómo un hermano podría matar a otro, y Sesshomaru era un demonio tan amable… —bueno, con _ella_ era amable. Bien, el silencio se podía considerar amabilidad, ¿no? O el no matarla, mismamente—. Sí, a Kagome le debía gustar preocuparse.

Rin le echó un vistazo al semblante de la muchacha, que observaba son ansiedad la batalla y soltaba de vez en cuando grititos de miedo o alivio. Rin decidió distraerla.

—Señorita Kagome, ¿qué estabais buscando en esta parte del camino?, ¿y por qué no os acompañan el monje, la caza demonios, el niño zorro y el gato de fuego? —preguntó alegremente, consiguiendo que apartara la mirada del semi-demonio.

—Oh, están en un pueblo cercano exorcizando unos demonios y consiguiendo provisiones a cambio. Con Miroku bastaría, pero se llevó a los demás junto a Kirara para trasportar la carga.

—¿Kirara?

—Tu gato de fuego.

—¡¿Mi gato de fuego? ¿Entonces me lo das?

—¿Qué? ¡No, no, me refería a tu forma de llamarla!

Pero Rin ya no la escuchaba. ¡Kirara era perfecta para el grupo! La defendería de Jaken, la llevaría a su espalda —pero sólo en ocasiones, no quería que Ah-Un se pusiera celoso— y, lo más importante, ¡hacía juego con la estola de Sesshomaru!

—Perfecto, me la quedo —asintió muy satisfecha la muchacha.

—Pero, Rin, no puedes quedártela, es de Sango. Además, tú ya tienes una mascota… —le explicó amablemente Kagome haciendo referencia a Ah-Un.

—¡Jaken no cuenta! ¡Es demasiado pequeño para que me lleve a ninguna parte y no sabe volar! —protestó enfurruñada.

—¿Jaken? —repitió atónita Kagome, echándose acto seguido a reír a carcajadas.

Ninguna de las dos muchachas se había dado cuenta de que los hermanos habían parado la pelea por un tiempo y las miraban con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose qué demonios era tan gracioso. Como no les prestaban atención, siguieron con su pelea con más energía.

—Por cierto, señorita Kagome, ¿por qué vas siempre con Inuyasha? —preguntó Rin con curiosidad una vez que vio que no iba a conseguir a su gato de fuego.

Kagome se mostró sorprendida por el brusco cambio de conversación y carraspeó antes de contestar:

—¿Qué por qué le sigo? Bueno, está la perla de las cuatro almas que debe ser destruida al igual que Naraku, también debemos ayudar a…

—¿Inuyasha sonríe a menudo? —inquirió al ver que no llegaría a preguntárselo por esa dirección.

—¿Cómo? Pues… sí, cuando no está de mal humor, o pelea con Shippo, o con Kouga, o se pone extremadamente difícil porque es un cabezota que no distingue lo que…—Kagome había cogido carrerilla y su preocupación inicial por Inuyasha se estaba convirtiendo en enojo.

—¿Sonríe cuando lo besas?

Kagome se detuvo abruptamente y se sonrojó con violencia. Consiguió balbucear:

—Yo nunca… bueno, hubo una vez… ¡Rin, estos no son temas que debería tratar una niña de tu edad!

Rin resopló.

—¡Y dale con la edad! Soy mayor, y un beso no tiene nada de malo, ¿verdad? —preguntó más para sí misma que para la sorprendida chica—. Se nota que quieres a Inuyasha casi tanto como yo al señor Sesshomaru.

—Bueno, Rin, lo que yo siento por Inuyasha no es… ejem, lo mismo que tú sientes por Sesshomaru.

Rin abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

—¿No os queréis?

—Sí, pero no —ante la confusión que manifestaban los ojos de Rin, Kagome se dio por vencida. Lo intentó de nuevo, con entonación alegre—. ¿Y tú, Rin?, ¿por qué acompañas a Sesshomaru?, ¿no le temes?

—¿Por qué iba a temerle? —preguntó la muchacha sin entender, dirigiendo la mirada a la batalla—. Él ha hecho muchísimo por mí, me ha dejado seguir a su lado, le debo mucho. Estoy feliz de estar junto a él.

—¿Pero te gusta su carácter? No sé, le veo demasiado frío para una niña…

—No soy una niña.

—… y siempre está participando en batallas.

—Tu novio también —señaló Rin con una sonrisa.

Kagome casi se atragantó.

—¡No! Inuyasha y yo no somos… ¡por supuesto que no lo somos!

—¿No somos qué? —preguntó una voz masculina malhumorada frente a ellas.

Ya había terminado la pelea, y a simple vista se veía el ganador: Inuyasha, con la ropa desgarrada y lleno de arañazos, y Sesshomaru, sin un solo pelo de su magnífica cabellera fuera de lugar. Kagome, llena de sentimientos contradictorios, gritó con frustración:

—¡No te importa! ¡Siéntate! —luego se dirigió a Rin, ignorando al semi-demonio que gruñía en el suelo con mirada asesina—. Nos tenemos que ir ya, seguramente ya hayan llegado al claro los demás. Ha sido, esto, divertido hablar contigo, Rin. ¡Ya nos veremos!—dicho esto, echó a correr por el camino seguida de un enojado Inuyasha al grito de ¡KAGOME!.

Sesshomaru, que soltó un suave resoplido ante la escena, dio una elegante vuelta y se dirigió al camino opuesto al de su hermano.

—Rin, Jaken, nos vamos.

—¡Sí, señor Sesshomaru! —exclamó Rin con tono risueño, poniéndose a la par de Jaken, que la miraba receloso.

—¿Se puede saber qué estabas hablando con la humana que acompañaba a ese tonto de Inuyasha? —inquirió.

—Hablábamos de muchas cosas: por qué estaban aquí, si me daban a Kirara (Kagome es mala, me insinuó que me la iba a regalar y luego nada), por qué estaba con Inuyasha, el carácter del señor Sesshomaru,…

—¡El carácter del amo Sesshomaru! ¿Qué tenéis que decir vosotras, humanas chismosas, del genuino carácter del mejor de los demonios? ¿Debo contarte todo lo que su talante ha conseguido, o eres demasiado tonta como para comprenderlo? ¡Tendrías que recibir un castigo por osar…!

—Silencio, Jaken, o te mataré —sentenció Sesshomaru fríamente sin dignarse a mirar a su espalda al lanzar la amenaza.

Jaken soltó un gorjeo y se calló de inmediato, pero Rin sonrió. No importaba que tuviera un carácter frío, no importaba lo mucho que mataba, tampoco que no mostrase nunca qué pensaba, ni que amenazara de muerte tan ligeramente a sus seguidores —bueno, sólo a Jaken—. Lo único verdaderamente importante es que sabía que si ella se caía, él estaría ahí para ayudarla a levantarse. Eso, y sólo eso, era motivo para no abandonarle jamás.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Muchas gracias a Vicky por el beteo y la opinión, claro._

_Lo de siempre: lo que se os pase por la mente al leer el fic, lo escribís en un review :P ¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Nos vemos,_

_Neissa  
_


	9. Consuelo para un demonio herido

_Después de casi un mes sin publicar, heme aquí con un nuevo capítulo._

_Dirijo mis agradecimientos a **León Durmiente, beautifly, kittirasi, Lorena, Dark priinCess, LauAkiko, youweon** (¿no te mencioné la otra vez? O.o Qué raro, igual es que esta página está haciendo de las suyas…), **Aire2409, Nyuuko Lambzaki, Akeemi-chan y KristenT.**_

_Esta viñeta tiene más romance y va sobre la acción "acariciar". Espero que lo disfrutéis._

* * *

**#9 Consuelo para un demonio herido** [Acariciar]

No podía moverse, ni tan siquiera respirar. Jaken, muy por el contrario, se encontraba en un estado de completa agitación, chillando frases aceleradas y amenazas vacías de muerte. Era increíble, nunca se habría imaginado ver la escena que tenía ante sí.

Sesshomaru había sido derrotado.

Naraku había enviado un demonio para matarle, y por poco lo consigue. La suave estola estaba empapada de sangre. Su cara, sus brazos, sus ropas, todo estaba lleno de profundos arañazos. La cara del demonio blanco no mostraba su habitual frialdad ni indiferencia, no, sus ojos refulgían de furia. Sesshomaru acababa de ser humillado, pues la razón por la que el enviado de Naraku había huido fue porque el mismo se lo ordenó.

En verdad, Rin nunca se habría imaginado semejante desenlace.

Jaken, sin dejar de farfullar enojado, se acercó a paso ligero hacia Sesshomaru, quien se había recostado en el ancho tronco de un árbol sin su frecuente expresión de serenidad. Al sentirle cerca, el demonio levantó la vista y le gruñó amenazador. Jaken retrocedió asustado al ver los ojos rojos de ira. Lo más cauto en esos momentos sería dejar al amo Sesshomaru solo con sus pensamientos —por muchas acciones asesinas que suscitaran—.

Rin salió de su estupor al apreciar el dolor de Sesshomaru, y se acercó titubeante a él. Jaken, quien intuyó sus acciones, la detuvo rápidamente.

—No lo hagas, Rin —le advirtió con una seriedad que nunca utilizaba con ella, lo que hizo que Rin sintiera un atisbo de miedo en su interior—. El amo Sesshomaru necesita estar solo, sin que le molesten. En estos momentos está furioso y podría atacarnos sin contemplaciones, lo cual es compresible tras la pelea contra ese maldito demonio. Déjale en paz.

La joven miró a la figura que descansaba en el árbol, entristecida. El orgullo herido de Sesshomaru le hacía sobrecogerse. Nunca le había visto así, y deseaba no tener que volver a verlo. Esperó a que Jaken se distrajese buscando la comida en el bosque y se acercó de nuevo sigilosa. El demonio blanco se limitó a mirarla de forma hostil.

"El señor Sesshomaru nunca me haría daño, él me protege, él me ha salvado incontables veces,…", se repetía ante la escalofriante mirada del demonio. Sus preciosos ojos habían adquirido un furioso tono rojizo. Tragó saliva, pero no se detuvo. ¿No era acaso valiente? Bien, pues lo demostraría en ese mismo momento —o tal vez sus deseos de una muerte prematura—. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos sombríos pensamientos de su cabeza y por fin llegó a su destino, con aliento entrecortado.

Su inocente mirada se dirigió a él de forma directa. Éste, en respuesta, gruñó de la misma manera que lo había hecho con Jaken. Las piernas de Rin suplicaron por ser utilizadas inmediatamente, pero la joven se obligó a recorrer el último tramo y sentarse junto al demonio. Sesshomaru la observó con expresión sorprendida y recelosa y, tras unos momentos, decidió ignorarla mirando a otro lado. Rin no se desaminó y susurró su nombre de forma queda. La mirada heladora hizo que su corazón latiera a un ritmo frenético.

Sesshomaru volvió a su anterior postura, aparentemente satisfecho. Rin tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que él sentía las emociones de su interior, su miedo —¿acaso no era ella la presa habitual de los demonios?—. El hecho de saber que Sesshomaru se sentía complacido ante su temor la llenó de furia, algo poco común en ella. Con la sangre ardiendo bajo sus venas, le espetó:

—¡Te comportas como un niño, señor Sesshomaru! ¡No puedes enfurruñarte y ponerte así con Jaken y conmigo, que no te hemos hecho nada y tratamos de ayudarte!

¿Era una expresión de perplejidad lo que se veía en el bello rostro del demonio? Rin no le dio importancia y continuó:

—¡A veces se gana y a veces se pierde! ¡No puedes enfadarte de esta manera cada vez que algo no te salga como tú quieres! —la voz de la joven sonaba agitada, y así se encontraba ella— Sesshomaru —susurró con voz aterciopelada para borrar el ceño fruncido de la cara del demonio—, tienes que comprender que sólo nos preocupamos por ti, que sufrimos cuando tú sufres.

Sesshomaru no dejaba traslucir ningún sentimiento, pero sus ojos habían tomado su habitual tonalidad dorada. Rin lo tomó como una buena señal.

—Tú nunca pierdes, señor Seshomaru, no tiene sentido que te pongas así por una derrota. Un gran demonio como tú debe saber que, en ocasiones, es mejor una derrota de una victoria, pues con la primera te superas y con la segunda te descuidas.

—Curiosas palabras. ¿Tratas de consolarme, Rin? —la voz sorprendentemente suave la sobresaltó, aunque no reflejara amenaza, ni siquiera frialdad. Lo cierto es que estaba acostumbrada a hablar y ser escuchada, no a que él le respondiera —y menos de esa forma—.

—N-no… claro que no —farfulló nerviosa. Tragó saliva y continuó con más firmeza—. Un ser como tú no necesita consuelo, pues para ello tendría que afectarle algo muy hondamente —explicó tratando de reparar su orgullo decaído.

Un reflejo cruzó su cara. No podía ser… ¿una sonrisa? Había sido tan fugaz que no estaba segura. El rostro de Sesshomaru estaba ahora sereno, pero nada más. Rin suspiró frustrada.

—Por tus palabras, podría decirse que lo hacías —comentó él cerrando los ojos—. Puedes quedarte, si lo deseas. Si no, vete —continuó como si tal cosa, indiferente.

Rin esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad y se acomodó mejor a su lado. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, susurrándole alabanzas y elogios mientras le acariciaba distraídamente el pelo en un acto inconsciente. Sesshomaru sí lo notó, pero no dijo nada.

Jaken volvió al lugar al atardecer, con una gran variedad de frutas y bayas. Se alarmó al no ver a Rin y se volvió titubeante hacia el árbol donde se encontraba Sesshomaru, temeroso ante su furia. Lo que vio lo dejo boquiabierto.

Rin se encontraba con los ojos entrecerrados y el brillante pelo negro desparramado desordenadamente sobre su kimono naranja. En su regazo descansaba, para perplejidad del anciano demonio, el amo Sesshomaru. Éste parecía dormido —aunque Jaken sabía que no era así—, y su rostro se mostraba relajado mientras la joven humana le acariciaba sus platinados cabellos.

Jaken dejó la comida y los observó sin saber qué pensar. Finalmente, llegó a una conclusión:

"Después de todo, nuestra pequeña Rin no es tan tonta. Quién lo diría…"

* * *

_Gracias a Vicky por el beteo y el consuelo a una enfermita u.u_

_Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Sin más, me retiro a mi Nei-cueva._

_Nos vemos,_

_Neissa._


	10. ¿Quieres ser mi compañero?

_¡Guau, cien reviews! Espera, que me emociono. xD Me ha pegado tal subidón que, increíblemente, la inspiración me ha venido rápida y eficaz. Me gusta como me ha quedado esta viñeta (que es sobre la acción "caminar"). Sólo cinco capítulos para el final, gente._

_Antes que nada, mis agradecimientos a** León Durmiente, dark princess, beautifly92, Lapislazuli Stern** (¿qué parte no has comprendido del fic?),** LauAkiko, lorena, kittirasi** (por partida tripe xD), **LADY ANETTE, danycullenpotter, Nina feliz, Aire2409, youweon, Hoshi No Negai** (Rin tenía al principio del fic doce años, pero cumplirá trece entre este capítulo y el siguiente. La referencia es la primavera ;)), **KristenT, Nyuuko Lambzaki, Akeemi-chan y Lithium. **Creo que no me dejado a nadie (si es así, podéis tirarme de las orejas).**  
**_

_Sin más, el capi. He tratado de fundir humor y romance. Espero que os guste el resultado~_

* * *

**#10 ¿Quieres ser mi compañero? [Caminar]**

―Rin, ¿no estás cansada?

La joven negó alegremente con la cabeza. Jaken la miró con recelo.

―¿Estás segura?, ¿no quieres parar a comer o a beber algo?

Rin lo miró extrañada y luego creyó comprender, con una amplia sonrisa. Miró en dirección del elegante demonio que los precedía y gritó con tono risueño:

―¡Señor Sesshomaru, Jaken quiere parar! ¡Está cansado!

Jaken la dirigió una mirada horrorizada y se apresuró a negarlo:

―¡No es cierto, amo Sesshomaru! Llevamos caminando mucho tiempo y pensé que Rin estaría cansada. Al ser una humana…

―Jaken, no nos retrasaremos por tu debilidad. Queda mucho camino ―dijo el demonio blanco sin dignarse a mirar hacia atrás.

―Pero yo no… ―se quejó. Luego miró a su izquierda decidido a reprender a Rin― El amo Sesshomaru está equivocado por tu culpa, niña tont… ¿Rin?

La muchacha se había adelantado y puesto al lado de Sesshomaru. Se sentía muy a gusto cerca de él, y más después de haber compartido los deliciosos momentos de hace unos días. ¡Kami, le había tocado el pelo! ¡EL PELO! Apenas pudo dormir esa noche por la excitación. La felicidad y la agitación la habían embargado. Desde entonces se había sentido muy unida a su señor. Él seguía sin decir mucho, pero ella trataba de darle conversación. Había descubierto que hablar con él le encantaba más que buscar flores o jugar con Ah-Un ―es que si lo comparábamos con conversar con Jaken pues como que no había color (aunque se sentía extrañada de que nadie la llamara tonta, lo cual era un poco triste)―.

El anciano demonio había estado muy raro últimamente, desde aquel atardecer en que la había visto acariciando los sedosos cabellos de Sesshomaru mientras éste descansaba en su regazo. Vio envidia en su mirada. ¿Pero envidia de qué?, ¿quería acariciar él su pelo? Rin se había reído mucho imaginando la escena, pero a Jaken no le pareció muy divertido cuando se lo contó ―aún le dolían los oídos―. La muchacha pensó que no había quien le entendiera.

Era necesario volver al plan. ¡Por poco hacía sonreír al amo Sesshomaru! ¿Y por qué había sido? Rin no lo recordaba, pero creía que le había gritado algo. ¿Tendría que chillarle a Sesshomaru para que le regalara una sonrisa? Decidió no arriesgarse: tal vez el demonio la diese unos azotes como había hecho su padre cuando le hacía enfadar. Ese era el problema: en un momento Sesshomaru parecía furioso, y al siguiente por poco sonríe. A él tampoco había quien le entendiera. Los demonios eran como los chicos: raros como un perro verde. Pero a ella le encantaban, así que sólo le quedaba aprender su extraño carácter.

Había enfocado mal su plan: había realizado acciones al azar, sin pensar en lo que a Sesshomaru pudiera gustarle y arrancarle una sonrisa. Apenas le conocía aún habiendo estado con él durante casi cuatro años ―esta primavera cumplía el cuarto―, y deseaba cambiar ese hecho.

―Señor Sesshomaru, ¿podemos hablar? ―preguntó con una sonrisa al demonio, quien se giró a mirarla.

―¿De qué? ―preguntó a su vez con frialdad.

Rin soltó una risita.

―De cosas. La gente suele hablar de cosas cuando viaja… y no quiero hablar con Jaken ―se apresuró a decir viendo venir a Sesshomaru.

Éste soltó algo parecido a un suspiro sin variar la expresión de su rostro.

―Pues habla, si eso alivia tu ansiedad de humana.

La chica no se dejó molestar.

―Amo Sesshomaru, ¿qué le hace feliz?

―¿Feliz? ―inquirió como si no entendiese el significado de la palabra. Tras unos instantes, contestó―: Luchar. Ganar. Derrotar a Naraku.

Rin frunció los labios: aquellas respuestas no le ayudaban.

―Ah, bueno, claro… ¿Y qué te hace triste?

―Nada.

―¿Nada? ―repitió asombrada. Sesshomaru era increíble, ojalá a ella nada la entristeciera. Pensó en la siguiente pregunta; no conseguía llegar donde quería ― Sesshomaru, ¿qué cosas mías te hacen feliz?

Él se giró y la miró con sorpresa, pero siguió caminando al mismo ritmo ―o sea, haciendo correr a la pobre Rin, que casi iba con la lengua fuera―.

―¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ―Su voz era seca, como si quisiera esquivar la cuestión. La mirada inquisitiva y expectante de la joven lo incitaron a hablar con voz indiferente―: Me hace feliz que estés viva, por supuesto.

Si con esa respuesta pensaba decepcionarla, se había equivocado de medio a medio.

―¿Qué? ―dijo Rin con ojos brillantes― O sea, ¿estarías triste si yo muriera?, ¿me echarías de menos?

―Ya me preguntaste eso una vez, y ya te respondí que era una pregunta tonta ―contestó con fastidio.

―Quiero acompañarte para siempre, señor Sesshomaru. Ser tu compañera ―comentó con voz soñadora. Hacía referencia a Kagome e Inuyasha, que eran inseparables a su modo de ver.

Sesshomaru le dirigió una mirada extrañísima y se giró hacia atrás.

―¡Jaken!

―Se ha ido hace un rato, a por comida supongo (recuerda que tenía hambre) ―explicó la joven confundida ―. Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta: ¿quieres que sea tu compañera?

―Pregúntamelo dentro de unos años ―respondió cortante dando unos pasos largos que la dejaron atrás. Rin lo vio caminar con gran confusión; ¿qué había dicho que lo había alterado así? No creía que fuera tan mala compañera de viaje, pensaba ofendida pegándole una patada a una piedra del camino.

Jaken apareció minutos después a lomos de Ah-Un, con el regazo lleno de bayas. Rin no dijo nada, aunque en su fuero interno se sumara puntos por su perspicacia.

―Abuelo Jaken, ¿por qué Sesshomaru no responde claramente a mis preguntas? ―inquirió con voz lastimera.

Jaken soltó una risita mientras bajaba del demonio y caminaba a su lado.

―Supongo que te las habrás respondido claramente, pero que tú no lo has entendido.

―¡Lo entiendo todo perfectamente!

―Lo dudo ―siseó él con una sonrisa maliciosa―. Es más, no sé ni por qué me molesto en explicarte estas cosas. Cuando tengas más mundo (de aquí a dos siglos), hablamos.

Rin le sacó la lengua enfadada.

―¡Tengo mucho mundo! Y sé mucho sobre estas cosas. Tú no lo sabes todo ―dijo con intención de molestarlo.

―Lo sé todo. He vivido muchas experiencias al lado del señor Sesshomaru ―explicó lleno de orgullo y sacudiendo la cabeza de forma condescendiente. Rin odiaba eso.

―¡Mentira! No sabes sobre… ―Rin se lo pensó un buen rato. ¿Qué no conocía el aburrido y anciano demonio? Una luz se encendió en su cabeza.― ¡No sabes nada sobre chicas!

―Lo sé todo sobre las mujeres ―aseveró él con un asentimiento grave.

Rin, cansada de esa conversación, caminó a paso ligero para volver a quedar a la misma altura del señor Sesshomaru ―debía preguntarle qué sapos le había molestado en su pregunta sobre ser su compañera―. No obstante, se giró para gritar a Jaken enfadada:

―¡No sabes nada!, ¡cuando tengas una novia (de aquí a dos siglos), hablamos!

* * *

_Y se acabó por esta vez. No tardaré mucho en publicar, ya tengo el resto planificado. Espero que esta viñeta os haya gustado ^^_

_Nos leemos,_

_Neissa._


	11. Un abrazo por una sonrisa

_Sí, he vuelto, ¿me habéis echado de menos? No lo creo, esta vez he tardado dos días en volver a actualizar (para que no digan que tardo una eternidad y media =P). Tengo ya escritas dos viñetas, entre ellas esta. Va sobre la acción "Abrazar", por lo que puede deducirse que habrá romance (o algo por el estilo xD)._

_Gracias por comentar la historia a **lorena** (no comprendí muy bien tu comentario: ¿dices que los comentarios de Rin parecen forzados o que no pueden ser más naturales?), **dark priincess, KaitouLucifer, youweon, Akemi-Naomi, beautifly92, Hoshi No Negai, Nyuuko Lambzaki, Haaruuchii, kittirasi, Aire2409, LADY ANETTE, Lithium y KristenT **(recibí tu review en el mismo momento que publiqué el nuevo capi xD Qué velocidad, ¿eh?)**.** Vuestro apoyo me ayuda bastante ;)_

_Dedicatoria: A mi mafiosa de mal carácter y gran corazón~_

_Ahora, la viñeta. Espero que os guste._

* * *

**#11 Un abrazo por una sonrisa [Abrazar]**

Cuando a Rin le comunicaron que habían llegado a una aldea, no pudo sino dar saltos de felicidad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaban una ―más que nada por el desagrado que inspiraban los humanos al señor Sesshomaru―, y la muchacha deseaba volver a ver una. Echaba de menos la vida de los poblados, la alegría que se respiraba en el aire. En primavera, sobre todo, eran muy agradables.

Por eso se pinchó su burbuja de felicidad al ver que se trataba de una aldea abandonada. Las casas estaban deshabitadas, nadie rondaba por los caminos. El silencio era absoluto; ni siquiera se oía el cantar de los pájaros. No era buena señal.

―Jaken, dijiste que iríamos a una aldea de humanos ―se quejó al demonio sapo mientras Sesshomaru desaparecía tras una casa derruida.

―¿Y dónde te crees que estamos, niña tonta? ―se burló mirándola con desdén.

A Rin se le iluminó la mirada.

―¿Hay aquí humanos?, ¿están escondidos?

―No, todos están muertos.

Se le borró la sonrisa como si le hubiera pegado un bofetón. Jaken se dio cuenta de su falta de tacto al ver la cara de la joven palidecer.

―Pero no te preocupes, tú no estás en peligro. Un cazador de demonios limpió esta zona. Ahora no hay nada.

―¿Un cazador de demonios?, ¿Sango?

Jaken lanzó un bufido.

―No es la única cazadora del mundo, ¿sabes, Rin? Deja de pensar en los amigos de ese estúpido de Inuyasha ―la regañó sin ver que Rin había puesto los ojos en blanco. Indiferente, continuó ―. No obstante, el hermano de esa mujer es el responsable que la matanza de los demonios. El amo Sesshomaru ha ido a hablar con él. ―No había acabado de decirlo cuando Rin echó a correr en la misma dirección que había tomado el demonio blanco. ¡Iba a volver a ver a Kohaku!

No pensó en la gente que había muerto en aquella aldea: su vida había sido lo suficientemente dura como para saber que no era un camino de rosas. Por Kami, si hasta había muerto ―y resucitado, gracias al más fuerte y hermoso de los demonios, se recordó con ensoñación―. Rezaría una plegaria por sus almas, pero no dejaría que la afectara: no quería que Sesshomaru pensase que era débil.

Los encontró a ambos junto al camino que salía de la aldea. El señor Sesshomaru le preguntaba al joven algo con mirada inexpresiva, y éste le respondía con los ojos bajos. A Rin le extrañó: no era normal que Kohaku tuviera miedo del demonio blanco. Es más, hubo un tiempo en el que viajó con ellos, y siempre le había hablado con educación y respeto, no temor. Decidió investigar.

Al ver a la joven acercarse, demonio y humano terminaron su conversación y se separaron. Sus expresiones no habían variado. Al observar cómo Sesshomaru se alejaba hacia la sombra de un frondoso árbol, Rin no pensó en molestarse. Tal vez habían acabado de hablar y no tuviera nada que ver con ella. Se acercó a Kohaku, que seguía con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Preocupada, le tocó un hombro.

―Kohaku, ¿estás bien? No tienes buena cara. ¿Es por algo que has comido? ―aventuró la joven.

Él por fin la miró. Sus ojos estaban llenos de tormento.

―Murió tanta gente, Rin. No era un demonio muy fuerte, pero eso no impidió que… ―La voz le falló. Inspiró largamente y luego soltó el aire― Ya estoy más tranquilo, pero en ese momento estaba frenético. Yo…

Rin le dio un abrazo para que no continuase reviviendo la escena ―lo cierto es que ella tampoco deseaba saber los detalles―. Kohaku la rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó fuertemente, enterrando la cara en el hueco de su hombro. Pasaron unos largos momentos así, y Rin se dio cuenta. No le dio importancia: Kohaku se encontraba mal y a ella le gustaba dar abrazos.

Cuando se soltaron y dieron un paso atrás, la joven vio una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del cazador de demonios.

―Kohaku, ¿por qué sonríes? ―preguntó confundida. No era normal que se le pasara la tristeza tan rápido.

―Porque me ha hecho feliz que me abrazaras ―confesó con turbación, ligeramente sonrojado.

Un rayo cruzó por la mente de Rin. Sesshomaru había estado a punto de sonreír cuando ella lo consoló al perder contra el enviado de Naraku. No había sido una sonrisa en toda regla, sólo un retazo borroso, pero había sido algo.

El corazón de Rin empezó a latir fuertemente. Sabía la fórmula para hacer sonreír a Sesshomaru. Iba a lograrlo, después de tantísimo tiempo. Miró en su dirección y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. Sería genial.

Estuvieron junto a Kohaku hasta al atardecer, momento en el que el joven decidió seguir su camino. "En cuanto Kohaku se vaya, empezaré con mi plan", pensó excitada mientras devolvía el fuerte abrazo que el joven le daba. Había algo extraño en sus ojos cuando se dirigían a ella ―brillaban de una forma que a Rin le resultaba familiar―, pero la muchacha no lo pensó mucho. Tenía cosas importantes en la cabeza.

Cuando se perdió en la negrura, Rin se giró hacia el improvisado campamento ―ninguno de los dos demonios que le acompañaban se planteó siquiera dormir en una cama de humanos―. Jaken estaba encendiendo la fogata con su báculo de dos cabezas mientras que Sesshomaru permanecía en la misma postura recostada bajo el árbol. Con un humor excelente, Rin se le acercó pegando saltitos.

―Señor Sesshomaru ―saludó con voz cantarina situándose a su lado.

Éste la miró brevemente y cerró de nuevo los ojos. Con un pequeño asentimiento demostró que la escuchaba. Rin, sin perder tiempo, se acercó más a él, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y le acercó la cabeza a su pecho, meciéndosela como si se tratara de un niño pequeño. Como había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar el momento, no vio la expresión atónita del demonio ―ni la de Jaken, cuya boca parecía invitar a entrar a los insectos que por allí rondaban―. Se pasó así unos minutos largos, en silencio con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

Por fin, Sesshomaru se decidió a hablar.

―Rin, ¿puedo saber qué haces? ―inquirió con voz seca y cierto deje de desconcierto.

La joven siguió abrazándole con los ojos cerrados.

―Te consuelo ―explicó simplemente.

Jaken, observando la escena en la distancia, se debatía entre la molestia ante la osadía de Rin, el enfado por someter a su señor a semejantes gestos humanos y la risa por la cara completamente perpleja del demonio. No hizo nada al respecto ―quería ver qué pasaba―, así que se sentó a preparar la reprimenda que le daría a la niña.

―Estoy perfectamente. No necesito que me consuelen ―dijo con molestia Sesshomaru. Aquello lo superaba, ¿qué tramaba Rin?

―¿No quieres que te abrace?

―No, no quiero.

―¿No te gustan mis abrazos? ―preguntó con tristeza la joven.

―No necesito que me consuelen ―repitió él con el ceño fruncido, esquivando la pregunta.

La joven se removió decepcionada y le soltó. Él, como si nada hubiera pasado, volvió a su inicial postura cerrando los ojos. Rin lo miró frunciendo los labios y pensó que tal vez convendría retirarse. No obstante, recordó algo. Una sonrisa luminosa se adueñó de su expresión.

―Señor Sesshomaru, ¿podemos seguir hablando de lo del otro día? No entendí mucho lo que me dijo, y sigo preguntándome si deseáis que sea vuestra compañera. No creo que os decepcione: trataré de complaceros en lo que pidáis. ―Rin asintió para enfatizar sus palabras. Si él le pedía que escalara una alta montaña para llegar más rápido a su destino, ella lo haría (sin mirar abajo, claro).

El demonio blanco abrió de golpe los ojos y la miró con fijeza. No se podía creer que siguiera con eso ―y mucho menos que lo preguntara tras esa extraña demostración de afecto humano―.

―Te contesté, Rin: pregúntamelo dentro de unos años ―dijo como si fuera una orden.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó ella, frustrada.

―Porque así lo mando. Cuando seas una mujer adulta podremos continuar esta conversación ―aseveró dando por terminada la charla.

Rin pensó que se refería a que era demasiado joven para tomar decisiones a largo plazo, y que no querría seguir con él cuando fuera mayor. Era ridículo, pero Rin decidió no discutir. Se acomodó a su lado de nuevo con una sonrisa.

―Si no queréis seguir hablando… ¿puedo seguir abrazándoos? ―inquirió esperanzada.

―¿No prefieres abrazar a Jaken?

―¿Bromeáis conmigo? ―Rin estaba perpleja: Sesshomaru nunca había demostrado tener sentido del humor.

―No. ―Tras un hondo suspiró que a Rin le pareció de resignación, comentó ―: Puedes quedarte, pero no me muevas de un sitio a otro ―advirtió cortante.

Rin se anotó un punto y le abrazó el pecho, suspirando de felicidad. Estaba segura de que a Sesshomaru le gustaban sus abrazos aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. ¿A quién no le gustaba un abrazo?

"Sí", pensó mientras sentía el sueño caer sobre ella, "esto seguro que le hace sonreír".

Sólo más tarde se daría cuenta del importante fallo de su plan: Sesshomaru podía haber sonreído, pero ella nunca abrió los ojos para comprobarlo en su nube de felicidad.

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero vuestras opiniones ;)_

_Nos leemos,_

_Neissa._


	12. Regalos y sonrisas de ensueño

_¡Hola! Esta vez tampoco he tardado, ¿eh? He decidido publicar todos las viñetas que me quedan a lo largo de este mes, y dejar para el final un plus. Con esto me refiero a un epílogo en el que han trascurrido cinco años tras la última viñeta. Será un capítulo largo, y daré más información sobre él al final._

_De momento, agradezco sus palabras a** León Durmiente, beautifly92, dark priincess, Isabela-Domi, Aire2409, Nina feliz** (vivo en el norte de España), **LauAkiko, serena tsukino chiba, Akemi-Naomi, KaitouLucifer, Blueberry Bliss, xXxCristi, LADY ANETTE, Nyuuko Lambzaki, KristenT** (todas tus preguntas tendrán respuesta en el epílogo. Y no te preocupes, me gustan los reviews largos :P) **y youweon**._

_Esta viñeta va sobre la acción "adormecerse", y no veais lo que me ha costado escribirla. Espero que no me haya salido tan mal._

_Tres, dos, uno,... ¡viñeta!_

* * *

**#12 Regalos y sonrisas de ensueño [Adormecerse]**

Rin levantó por cuarta vez la vista, oteando el horizonte. Nada. Inquieta, se volvió hacia Jaken, quien se encontraba en un estado parecido al de ella pero trataba de ocultarlo.

―Abuelo Jaken, ¿crees que deberíamos…?

El demonio sapo la miró con preocupación.

―Tal vez, ha pasado ya bastante tiempo… Podría tener algún problema y no tiene al viejo Jaken para ayudarle… Sube a Ah-Un, Rin.

Satisfecha de que no se burlase de sus inquietudes, la niña subió de un salto al demonio que pastaba pacíficamente. Jaken lo azuzó y éste emprendió el vuelo a regañadientes. La joven lo consoló prometiéndole muchas bayas a la vuelta. Pero primero tenían que encontrar al señor Sesshomaru.

Era normal que desapareciera dejándoles a Jaken y a ella en alguna parte, pues no quería involucrarlos en la lucha. Lo que no lo era tanto es que después de un día y medio fuera no hubiera regresado. Rin, preocupada, no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Confiaba en el poder del demonio blanco y pondría una mano en el fuego por él, pero eso no quitaba que pudiera ser derrotado ―aunque la visión de consolarlo le resultaba, como poco, agradablemente tentadora―. Encima de Ah-Un, sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos negativos. Lo más seguro es que Sesshomaru estuviese bien y que la causa de su retraso sería porque él así lo había deseado. No obstante, no perdían nada comprobándolo.

Poco a poco el sueño fue adueñándose de ella de forma embriagadora. Rin decidió cerrar un momento los ojos. No supo cuánto tiempo se pasó durmiendo, pero al abrirlos no se sintió en absoluto descansada. Desorientada, se vio sola en un campo lleno de flores de todos los colores. No se detuvo a coger algunas; una figura en medio de aquel hermoso paraje llamó su atención. Combinaba con perfecta armonía con su alrededor. Rin esbozó una sonrisa encantada.

―¡Señor Sesshomaru!

Éste la mirada con serenidad. Sus ojos eran tan cálidos que incitaban a la niña a dar saltos de alegría. Se acercó velozmente hacia él, sonriente.

―Rin, ¿qué haces aquí? ―preguntó amablemente.

―Le buscaba, señor Sesshomaru. El abuelo Jaken y yo estábamos preocupados por usted ―explicó ella mientras apreciaba lo hermoso que lucía el demonio en aquel lugar. Parecía de ensueño.

―No tenías por qué venir, pero te lo agradezco.

Rin abrió los ojos como platos.

―¿De verdad? ―exclamó encantada.

―Claro, tú sabes cuánto te aprecio ―admitió con un asentimiento ―. Es más, me he retrasado por buscar una flor en este valle que haga justicia a tu belleza.

―¿Mi belleza? ―El corazón latía a un ritmo desorbitado. ¿Por qué le agradaban tanto esas palabras?

―Por supuesto.

Con un gesto, sacó una preciosa flor de su kimono blanco y se la tendió a Rin, que la observó maravillada.

―Es… señor, Sesshomaru, es la flor más bonita que he visto nunca.

―Me alegra que pienses así ―dijo en con una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

Rin retrocedió, pasmada. Era imposible, no podía estar ocurriendo.

―¿Estáis sonriendo de verdad?

―¿Sonriendo? ¡Niña tonta, te estás cayendo de Ah-Un!

Como si le hubieran echado un jarro de agua fría por encima, Rin abrió los ojos de golpe, alarmada. Miró detrás suyo y vio a Jaken, quien la agarraba de los hombros y la sacudía para sacarla del adormecimiento.

―¿Todavía no hemos llegado? ―preguntó con una nota de decepción en la voz.

―¡Claro que no! ―le espetó el demonio soltándola y frunciendo el ceño.

¡Sapos! ¿Había sido todo un sueño? Rin sintió ganas de patalear de frustración ―cosa nada recomendable dado el lugar en el que se encontraba―. Prometió a Jaken no volver a dormirse y se acomodó en el asiento. El viento chocaba contra su rostro de forma apacible, tanto que volvió a adormecerse. Esta vez sólo cerraría los ojos.

―Rin, hemos llegado ―le anunció una voz sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

La muchacha se restregó la cara con los puños y bostezó. Iba a agradecer a Jaken el que la despertara cuando se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido. ¡La había dejado sola con Ah-Un! Seguramente querría ser el primero en llegar al amo Sesshomaru. Iba a ponerse a llamar a gritos al anciano demonio cuando una fría voz la detuvo:

―Rin.

Pegó un bote en el asiento y se giró hacia atrás. Ahí estaba él, tan hermoso e imponente como siempre. Rin sonrió.

―¡Amo Sesshomaru, me alegro de que os encontréis bien!

―¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? ―inquirió con indiferencia. Depositó una bolsita en su regazo y se sentó en una roca junto a la que había un bulto envuelto en una tosca tela.

―¿Qué es? ―Como no respondió, decidió comprobarlo ella misma. Lo que vio la hizo quedarse boquiabierta.― ¡Señor Sesshomaru! Esto es…

―El colmillo es del demonio que he matado ―comentó con sequedad―. Otorga protección a quien lo lleve.

Rin miró asombrada el colgante. Tenía unas hermosas cuentas con un gran colmillo en el centro. Se sentía abrumada por el regalo.

―Yo…

―Ten ―la cortó arrojándole el bulto que se encontraba a sus pies―. Comprueba si te va bien ―añadió sin variar su expresión.

Rin abrió con curiosidad el paquete tan bien envuelto y por poco se queda sin respiración. Un kimono rojo. Un kimono rojo nuevo.

―Esa es la razón por la que me retrasé ―explicó con indiferencia el demonio―. Vi que el tuyo estaba ya muy viejo, y pensé que te convendría tener uno nuevo.

Los ojos de Rin se llenaron de lágrimas. No podía sentirse más feliz. El señor Sesshomaru era tan amable como siempre había pensado.

―Estoy muy agradecida, amo Sesshomaru.

El demonio esbozó una media sonrisa. Rin soltó una exclamación, agitada. Nunca se había sentido así. Todo era perfecto, como ella siempre lo había deseado. Bueno, faltaba algo.

―Ya que os veo de buen humor, señor Sesshomaru ―Aquello era un decir: el rostro del demonio reflejaba las emociones de siempre (o la falta de ella).―, desearía que contestarais de una vez a mi pregunta: ¿queréis que os acompañe por siempre y no que me quede en una aldea normal y corriente de humanos?

―La razón por la que te dije que me lo preguntaras dentro de unos años era porque temía hacerme esperanzas y que luego desearas permanecer en una aldea. Sí, deseo que me acompañes en mi viaje por siempre.

Abrió los ojos asombrada y repentinamente desconfiada. Se sentía caer al abismo. ¿No estaba siendo todo demasiado perfecto? ¿Por qué Sesshomaru había cambiado de idea y le había dicho lo que sentía? No era normal en él cambiar de opinió… Espera un momento. Rin sintió una presión dolorosa en el pecho y se dio cuenta de algo: ¡estaba cayendo de verdad!

Antes de que se le ocurriera soltar un chillido, se desplomó sobre algo mullido. Confundida y aún aturdida por el sueño, miró hacia arriba. El sol le hacía daño, así que no pudo distinguir nada a la primera. Poco a poco, los rasgos se fueron aclarando, y ella no pudo sentirse más escéptica.

―Rin, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ―le preguntó con voz dura. Había estado casi dos días tras la pista de un secuaz de Narauku, gracias a la información que el humano Kohaku le había dado. Momentos antes, había estado a punto de atraparlo entre sus garras, cuando lo distrajo un olor familiar que caía a gran velocidad.

―Ah, hola, señor Sesshomaru ―saludó reprimiendo las ganas de tirarle de la cara para comprobar si era real. No lo hizo, pues sería un despropósito: si realmente no era sueño, la haría trizas (o le lanzaría una de sus miradas aterradoras, que para el caso era lo mismo).

―Contéstame ―ordenó frunciendo el ceño ante su pasividad.

―Vine a buscarle y eso… ¿Me va a regalar una flor?

Sesshomaru la miró con perplejidad.

―No. ¿Tendría que hacerlo?

―No, no hace falta. ¿Me va a regalar un collar con un colmillo de demonio?

―Claro que no, ¿querías uno? ―inquirió con desconcierto.

Rin bufó exasperada.

―No es eso. ¿Me regalará entonces un kimono nuevo?, ¿rojo tal vez?

―No, ¿necesitas uno nuevo?, ¿quieres que te lo busque?

―Me gustaría, pero ese no es el punto ―dijo impaciente. Lo volvió a intentar― ¿La razón por la que me dijo que le preguntara dentro de unos años lo de ser su compañera era porque temía de que cambiara de opinión?

Los ojos de Sesshomaru brillaron extrañamente.

―No ―respondió escuetamente con voz dura.

Iba bien, pero Rin necesitaba hacer el último intento:

―¿Va a obsequiarme al menos con una sonrisa?

Sesshomaru pensó que aún seguía aturdida por la caída y que por eso decía tantas cosas sin sentido.

―Creo… que no.

Por fin, Rin esbozó una sonrisa complacida y se acurrucó en el pecho del demonio mientras sobrevolaban el bosque en dirección a Ah-Un. Con voz sedosa, habló por última vez:

―Me alegra que esté sano y salvo, amo Sesshomaru.

* * *

_¿Opiniones?_

_Próxima viñeta: Tocar._

_Nos leemos,_

_Neissa._


	13. Débiles palabras, poderosas caricias

_Bueno, una semana más tarde estoy de vuelta por aquí más mala que buena (menudo veranito, ya es la segunda vez que enfermo u.u). Responderé las preguntas que me habéis hecho a continuación:_

_**¿Cuántas viñetas son? (beautifly92) **Son en total quince viñetas y un epílogo (que no será una viñeta sino un capítulo largo). Sólo quedan dos viñetas para el final. ;)_

_**¿(En el epílogo) vas a hacer que Rin crezca o va ser loli? (Akeemi-chan)** No, no va a ser un lolicon (relación amorosa/sexual entre una niña y un hombre adulto). El epílogo se sitúa cinco años más tarde de la última viñeta, es decir, que Rin tendrá diecinueve años, más o menos._

_Gracias por el review a **beautifly92, Aire2409, Akeemi-chan, serena tsukino chiba, KristenT, Isabela-Domi, dark priincess, Akemi-Naomi, Nina feliz, xXxCristi, LauAkiko, angelaok, , **__**youweon, Nyuuko Lambzaki, kittirasi** y **KaitouLucifer**._

_Ahora, la viñeta. Que la disfrutéis~_

* * *

**#13 Débiles palabras, poderosas caricias [Tocar]**

―¿Deseáis que siga tocando la flauta, señor Sesshomaru?

―Si tú deseas seguir haciéndolo, tócala. Repite la última melodía, me resulta conocida.

Rin asintió con énfasis y volvió a comenzar alegremente. El demonio estaba descansando contra un árbol, como era su costumbre, y ella estaba situada a su lado tratando de complacerle, lo cual también empezaba a resultar familiar. Si hubiese sabido que le gustaba la música antes, le habría tocado todo lo que sabía ―que no era mucho, en verdad― cada vez que se lo hubiera pedido. Parecía ser que el señor Sesshomaru disfrutaba con las melodías que interpretaba, y ella misma lo hacía tocándolas para él.

Un ruido alertó al demonio blanco, que abrió de repente los ojos y se puso en pie con un elegante salto. Sin decir una palabra, se perdió entre los árboles antes de que Rin se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba. Primero se sintió descolocada, pero luego se encogió de hombros y se acercó a Jaken, quien había regresado de pescar y estaba cocinando unos suculentos peces. Rin guardó su flauta en uno de los bolsillos de la montura de Ah-Un y se dirigió dando saltos hacia la fogata.

―Abuelo Jaken, ¿ya está la cena? ―preguntó con una sonrisa alegre.

Éste la miró brevemente y volvió a dirigir la vista al fuego. Estaba pensativo.

―Le faltan unos minutos. De mientras, me gustaría hablar contigo, Rin ―pidió con el semblante serio. A Rin no le dio buena espina, pero asintió y se sentó junto a sus pies, pues cuando hablaban, a Jaken le gustaba sentirse alto. No obstante, quedaron a la misma altura: Rin había pegado un estirón recientemente.

―Abuelo Jaken, eres un enanito. Pero yo te quiero.

―¡Silencio, niña tonta! ―espetó muy ofendido. Luego se aclaró la garganta y continuó―: El tema sobre el que quiero hablar es del amo Sesshomaru.

Eso consiguió centrar a la niña.

―¿Le pasa algo malo al señor Sesshomaru? ―inquirió preocupada, repasando mentalmente los acontecimientos de los últimos días. No había nada raro, y lo sabía porque había estado muy pegada a él en todo momento ― No creo que le pase nada: lo habría notado.

―Ese es el punto: tú deberías saberlo porque has decidido ser su sombra. Una sombra regala-flores, pega-abrazos y toca-flautas que no pierde la sonrisa ni cuando es evidente que el señor Sesshomaru desea estar solo.

―¿Qué? ―musitó consternada― ¿El señor Sesshomaru no quería que estuviese con él?

―Puede parecer que sí, pero yo le conozco; he estado muchos siglos a su lado. Sé que no tienes malas intenciones porque no eres capaz de obrar maliciosamente contra nadie y mucho menos contra el señor Sesshomaru, pero lo estás volviendo… humano. Él lo sabe y le molesta.

―¿Humano? ―Rin no lo entendió. Él era un demonio, ¿cómo podía convertirse en un humano?

―Exacto, ¿y sabes lo que significa?

―¿Qué va a terminar sonriéndome? ―aventuró esperanzada.

Jaken se mostró horrorizado.

―¡Por todos los infiernos, no! Si eso pasara, seguramente una grieta se abriera en el suelo y nos tragaría a todos ―aseguró con un escalofrío―. No, eso significa que se está volviendo débil. De momento eso no se aprecia, pues su poder es casi infinito, pero poco a poco… ¿me entiendes, Rin?

Rin asintió con la mirada baja. Sentía unas lágrimas aflorar por la comisura de sus ojos, pero no las dejó salir. No quería incomodar a Jaken, quien actuaba así porque estaba preocupado por el bienestar del amo Sesshomaru.

Al anochecer regresó el demonio blanco con expresión imperturbable. Volvió a su anterior postura bajo el árbol y miró a Rin. Pero esta no lo miraba. Se echó a un lado dispuesta a dormir sin dar sus habituales "buenas noches" a sus acompañantes. Sesshomaru le dirigió una mirada extrañada, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Seguramente la joven humana tendría sueño porque estaba agotada.

Rin durmió como si hubiera muerto. En cuanto abrió los ojos, un reluciente sol la deslumbró y tuvo que ponerse la mano sobre la frente. No se sentía mucho mejor que la noche anterior. Con un suspiro, se dispuso a prepararse para la marcha, pero vio de reojo al señor Sesshomaru y a Jaken en actitud relajada. Tal vez se quedaran unos momentos más. Rin aprovechó para pedir algo de comida al demonio sapo, que accedió a regañadientes a buscarla. Mientras esperaba, se sentó en una piedra plana con las piernas recogidas, dando la espalda a Sesshomaru. Éste, tras unos instantes, supo que algo andaba mal.

―Rin, ven aquí ―ordenó con el ceño brevemente fruncido.

La joven, a la que se le había puesto rígida la espalda al oír su voz, se le acercó titubeante.

―¿Qué deseáis, amo Sesshomaru?

El tono nervioso le llamó la atención. Rin, desde la primera vez que se vieron, se había dirigido a él sin el más breve atisbo de temor.

―Dime qué te pasa, ahora ―dijo con voz dura.

―Lo siento ―musitó con los ojos agachados. No añadió más por miedo a que se le quebrara la voz.

―¿El qué sientes? ―preguntó sin inmutarse.

―Volveros débil. Lo lamento tanto…

Sesshomaru, tras escucharlo, no pudo menos que sentir su interior removerse, ofendido.

―¿Insinúas que soy débil? ―inquirió suavemente. Resultaba aterrador.

―¡No lo sois! ―se apresuró a decir la niña. Apocada, continuó―: Lo que quiero decir es que yo os estoy volviendo débil, mi cercanía. No quiero que eso pase, por eso me alejo.

―¿De dónde has sacado eso?

―El abuelo Jaken dijo que yo… bueno, que mis abrazos y mis atenciones os… No quiero volveros débil, amo Sesshomaru ―repitió mirándolo por fin directamente a los ojos―. Y no lo haré si no os toco ―aseguró con voz queda.

Le costaba mucho, pero lo intentaría. Viniendo de una familia en donde se mostraban el aprecio y el cariño que sentían hacia los demás con el contacto físico, no se le ocurría cómo le demostraría en adelante lo mucho que significaba para ella al señor Sesshomaru. Se había acabado su sueño de verle sonreír.

―¿Jaken te ha dicho eso? ―inquirió tranquilamente.

Rin se limitó a asentir, ensimismada con sus pensamientos. Sesshomaru se sintió aliviado. Por un momento había pensado que Rin no quería estar cerca de él por iniciativa propia, porque no lo deseaba. El que Jaken le hubiera dicho aquello no le extrañaba: tenía la costumbre de subestimar su poder. ¿Qué se volvería débil por unos cuantos gestos de Rin? Casi bufó. Tendría que hablar con su sirviente y su costumbre de empequeñecerlo.

Se volvió hacia Rin, quien parecía muy interesada en los insectos recorrían la hierba. Debía sacarla de su error. No estaba seguro de por qué quería hacerlo, sólo sabía que lo deseaba.

―Rin, ¿de verdad piensas que tu contacto me vuelve débil? ―La niña respondió con un asentimiento.― Eso no es más que una estupidez, y deberías haberlo sabido. ¿Cómo iba a volverme débil el que me tocaras? ―Ella seguía sin mirarlo, así que suspiró cansado de todo aquello y alargó una mano hacia el rostro de la niña.

Rin sintió cómo las yemas de los dedos de Sesshomaru le acariciaban la mejilla y lo miró con ojos como platos. Su mano se deslizó delicadamente hasta la barbilla, y por fin la separó. Rin nunca había sentido a su corazón latir de forma tan desenfrenada.

―Y ahora, ¿crees que me he vuelto un poco más débil? ―inquirió con voz muy suave.

Rin no lo creía, y le sonrió. En respuesta, repitió tímidamente el mismo gesto que su señor Sesshomaru, recorriéndole el rostro con una caricia. Tenía la piel muy suave. El demonio blanco cerró los ojos, y cuando la niña apartó su mano, añadió:

―Quiero que toques la flauta.

La niña hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se volvió llena de felicidad hacia Ah-Un para recoger su instrumento. Sesshomaru aprovechó que le daba la espalda para fruncir el ceño. Sospechaba lo que le pasaba a Jaken. Sabía que apreciaba Rin, pero que su admiración a él era mayor.

Decididamente debía hablar con él. Estaba llevando su envidia hacia Rin demasiado lejos.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? Cualquier opinión o crítica constructiva, por review._

_Siguiente viñeta: Amenazar. ¡Sólo quedan dos!_

_Nos leemos,_

_Neissa._


	14. Proteger lo que es mío

_¡Y vamos por la penúltima viñeta! La siguiente será la última y después, el epílogo. ¿Estáis tristes? Yo no xD He tardado un año en acabar el fic, y creo que en un mes he publicado la mitad. Soy increíble, ni yo misma me entiendo. Soy tan desastre que se me olvidó publicar el capítulo aquí y lo hice únicamente en mi blog. xD Ahora, las dudas:_

_**¿Jaken está enamorado de Sesshomaru? ¿Ha "envenenado" a Rin por eso?** He visto que varias personas se han sorprendido con todo eso de los celos de Jaken, y me han preguntado que si está enamorado de él. La respuesta es no. Es como dice Nyuuko, Jaken le admira de una manera enfermiza por haber estado tanto tiempo a su lado, y no soporta que Rin le "desbanque", por así decirlo. Ni es gay ni va a tener una terrible muerte por la anterior viñeta. Él se preocupa por Rin, pero también la ve como a una rival. Sesshomaru lo sabe, pero "pasa" de todo._

_**¿Y dices que en el epílogo Rin tendrá 19? O sea que ahora tiene 14, ¿no? Si no recuerdo mal, hace poco leí que tenía 12 =S (dark priincess) **Lamento la confusión, pero mi idea incial es que transcurriera un gran lapso de tiempo en el fic, o sea que no pasara todo linealmente. Las viñetas captan retazos, no pasan una detrás de otra en ninguna ocasión (en algunas una idea se repite en la siguiente, pero no ocurre inmediatamente, es decir, que puede pasar una semana desde eso). El cumpleaños de Rin es en primavera, y cada vez que digo que se acerca o que ya ha pasado, quiere decir que ya se le suma un año más. Lo cierto es que no me apetecía detenerme siempre en esa fecha, pues lo que quiero captar en la viñetas es más significativo para la historia. Rin ahora tiene trece años, y pronto cumplirá cartorce, aunque no lo especifique (de ahí que dijera que tendría diecinueve más o menos) Nuevamente, siento la confusión. u.u_

_** ¿Tienes algún proyecto de esta parejita para el futuro? ¿Algo trágico, de drama, romance? (KristenT) **Lo cierto es que tengo pensado hacer otro fic de Sesshomaru y Rin. Éste será en serio, es decir, Rin ya no será una niña y tendrá un romance con él, así como aventura. Lo que no tengo tan claro es si voy a hacerlo basado en el epílogo de este fic (algo así como una continuación), pues voy a dejar un final abierto desde unas cuantas perspectivas, o si va a ser independiente, sin toda la historia de la sonrisa o los avances de Rin. Ya veré, pero contad con un nuevo fic. :P_

_**¿Vas a escribir algún fic sobre otra pareja? ¿Sobre algún otro anime? ¿Una reflexión quiza unicamente desde el punto de vista de Sehomaru? ¿Algún fic sobre Jaken, personaje no tan popular de este anime? (KristenT) **No creo que escriba un fic de Inuyasha en el que Sesshomaru y Rin no sean la pareja protagonista, pero habrá secuandarias (InuyashaxKagome, SangoxMiroku). Sobre otro anime seguro que lo hago, pues me voy abriendo camino en eso de explorar nuevos fandoms (aunque el predominante creo que siempre será Harry Potter). Una reflexión desde el punto de vista de Sesshomaru es posible, y un fic con Jaken como narrador también (no es la primera vez que escribo un fic con un persona secundario narrando desde su punto de vista los avances de una pareja)._

_Y agradezco los comentarios de aquellas personitas que se pasan a leer y quieren darme su opinión y apoyo: **LAY ANETTE, Valeriya, KristenT **(yo ya estoy casi recuperada, y espero que a ti también se pase cuanto antes lo de la rodilla)**, dark priincess, LauAkiko** (como mencioné antes, el epílogo va aparte ;)),** Lorena, youweon, beautifly92, Haaruuhii, Akemi-Naomi, kittirasi, Nyuuko Lambzaki, Blueberry Bliss, Little Mess, Lithium, Aire2409, riza-paola, Nina feliz y angelaok** (de no ser por ti, ni me acuerdo de actualizar en fanfictionet xD). No sé si alguien más me dejó un mensaje porque lo cierto es que hubo cierto problema con los reviews en el capi anterior. Si es así, ¡gracias, desconocido! :P Un saludito a los que leen desde las sombras, y ya os digo que dejar una opinión es gratis~ Y me hacen feliz *_*_

_Vale, ya dejo de enrollarme como una persiana y presento el capítulo. La viñeta va sobre "Amenazar"._

_¡Acción!_

* * *

**#14 Proteger lo que es mío [Amenazar]**

Rin se vio arrojada al suelo con fuerza. Tosió por el polvo levantado y miró con vista nublada al gigantesco hombre que ocupaba todo el umbral de la puerta.

―Vuelve a intentar escaparte, maldita niña, y te corto una mano, ¿entendido? ―gruñó recorriendo con una mirada aterradora el interior de la cabaña.

Antes de que Rin pudiera responder, cerró la puerta con un atronador golpe. La joven se estremeció; se había quedado helada del miedo. Con paso titubeante se sentó junto a otra callada muchacha, quien estaba temblando por la escena. Rin se recogió las piernas y fijó una mirada perdida en la pared contrario de la rústica casa. Todo había sido culpa suya. Jaken le había dicho que no se alejara, que en los últimos tiempos habían desaparecido muchachas jóvenes por aquellos parajes. Ella le había contestado con gesto indolente que no se preocupara, que ella podía defenderse sola y que era muy valiente. ¿Qué diría Jaken si la viera temblar en un rincón junto a un grupo de sollozantes mujeres, secuestrada por unos buscados y temibles bandidos? "Ya te lo dije, niña tonta". Y bien merecido que se lo tenía. Casi rogaba volver a ver a aquel gruñón y bajito demonio. ¿Por qué tenía que haber salido sola a buscar comida? El aburrirse por la ausencia de Sesshomaru no era excusa.

―Joven Rin, no debiste haber intentado escapar ―dijo la temblorosa muchacha a su lado―. Has tenido suerte. A otras por menos ya las han matado. ¿Qué habría pasado si su líder demonio te hubiera atrapado? Los demonios son de carácter impredecible, y puede que te hubiese devorado.

Rin sacudió la cabeza y la miró con los ojos en llamas.

―¡No, no es el demonio quien me preocupa! A los que temo son a los bandidos, ellos son los peligrosos. Matan por diversión, juegan con las vidas de los demás. Los demonios únicamente asesinan por necesidad, por hambre ―declaró con seguridad.

Las jóvenes de la cabaña la miraron con ojos desorbitados. Junto a ella, formaban una docena.

―¿Está loca? ―oyó susurrar a una al oído de su compañera, que la miraba con perplejidad.

―Seguramente.

―¡No estoy loca! ―exclamó Rin enfadada―. Yo conozco demonios de buen corazón. Es más, viajo con dos ―anunció con orgullo.

La mujer temblorosa, de nombre Karin, asintió de repente, comprensiva. Las otras se intercambiaron miradas cómplices y luego se dirigieron a ella con compasión.

―Pobrecita, dos demonios te han embrujado y te han obligado a ser su sierva. Debes haberlo pasado fatal. A saber qué cosas horribles te habrán hecho. ―Le pasó una mano por los hombros, dándole suaves palmadas. ―Creo que tú eres la que menos sufrirás con esto de nosotras. Después de todo, tu situación era mucho peor antes… ¡Dos demonios! ―Todas se estremecieron.

Rin no quiso seguir discutiendo y apartó la vista de ellas, malhumorada. No soportaba escuchar aquellas cosas horribles de su señor Sesshomaru, ni siquiera de Jaken. No eran demonios malos, sólo incomprendidos. ¡Si tan sólo los conocieran una mínima parte de lo que les conocía ella! No iba a pelear con ellas por eso, pues sabía que hablaban desde la ignorancia. Ella tenía más mundo: sus padres y sus hermanos habían sido asesinados por bandidos; su salvador era el demonio más hermoso que cualquiera podría imaginar.

Sesshomaru debía estar intranquilo, asumió nerviosa. Tenía que volver pronto junto a él, demostrarle que podía salir ella misma de los problemas en los que se metía. ¡Ya no era una cría! Ahora tenía trece años, era una mujer. No obstante, el miedo la frenaba. No se enfrentaba a demonios: sus enemigos eran bandidos asesinos, ladrones. La escoria de la sociedad. Rin no sabía si tendría el suficiente valor para enfrentar a hombres como los que asesinaron ante sus ojos a su familia.

"_No permito que débiles me acompañen, y tú antes no habías demostrado serlo_." Esas palabras de su adorado demonio volvieron a ella de golpe. Sesshomaru no permitía cobardes a su lado, y ella estaba demostrando ser débil con su actitud. Si quería acompañar a su señor por siempre, debía demostrarle que había aprendido algo desde aquellas lágrimas de cocodrilo que había soltado para que la complacieran. No se iba a quedar gimoteando como las demás, esperando su fatal destino. "No seré la esclava de ningún bandido", pensó con fiereza.

―Karin ―dijo levantándose de un salto y sacudiéndose el polvo de su kimono naranja―, ayúdame a mover esas cajas.

La muchacha la miró con asombro. ¿A qué venía ese cambio tan brusco?

―Pero haremos mucho ruido ―se quejó.

―No si lo hacemos con cuidado ―insistió Rin con impaciencia―. Por favor, ayúdame.

Karin terminó por ceder, insegura. Tras mover unas cuantas cajas amontonadas en una esquina de la cabaña, observó a Rin palpar el suelo. La joven, satisfecha, esbozó una sonrisa. Había acertado, por aquel lugar la tierra estaba más blanda y suelta. No le llevaría mucho tiempo cavar. Las demás mujeres tardaron un rato en acercarse a ayudar. Temían las represalias, pero aún más al demonio de aquella banda de asesinos. ¿Y si pensaba devorarlas a todas? Escapar era la mejor opción, dadas las circunstancias.

Tras un largo y costoso trabajo, lograron formar un pequeño túnel que comunicaba con el exterior. Pero el plan tenía un problema, y Rin lo sabía: aquella parte de la cabaña comunicaba con el campamento de los bandidos. Así se lo dijo a las demás, explicándoles que saldría ella primero para comprobar que no hubiese nadie vigilando. Ellas asintieron y Rin se metió en el improvisado túnel. Con esfuerzo, llegó al otro lado. Sacó brevemente la cabeza por precaución, pero nadie se fijaba en ella. En medio del campamento había un demonio alto, de largo pelo plateado y mirada fría. "¡Señor Sesshomaru!", pensó alborozada.

―Vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? ¡Si es el gran Sesshomaru! ―dijo una voz desconocida para la niña, que miró a un lado y a otro para identificar al emisor― ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿A qué debo el honor?

―Kentiru ―saludó con voz fría como un témpano.

―Ey, ¿a qué viene ese tono tan desolador? ―inquirió el líder de los bandidos con una media sonrisa― Conocí a tu padre, un gran señor demoníaco. Te pareces mucho a él.

―Dicen que tú eres el responsable de las desapariciones de humanas ―dijo ignorando los halagos. Sus ojos no habían perdido su tonalidad helada.

―Lo soy. Ahora lidero a unos cuantos humanos descarriados para conseguir esclavos y comida. Es más divertido que hacer las veces de cazador, como antaño ―añadió con una risita.

―Si tú lo dices… ¿Habéis capturado a una niña humana recientemente? Es morena y tiene un kimono naranja.

―Sí, ¿por qué? ―preguntó Kentiru alzando una ceja, interrogante.

―Me acompañaba.

El demonio le miró unos instantes y luego soltó una carcajada estridente.

―¿Te acompañaba? No me digas que te acabo de robar la comida ―comentó con los ojos púrpura brillándole maliciosamente. ―Podemos hacer un arreglo y compartirla en son de paz, ¿no te parece?

―Creo que no. Suéltala ―ordenó simplemente.

―¡Oh, vamos, no seas así! Inu no Taishō y yo fuimos amigos…

―No pongas el nombre de mi padre en tu sucia boca ―siseó con furia creciente―. No lo repetiré otra vez: suelta a la humana ; de lo contrario, morirás.

Kentiru dejó a un lado toda broma y se puso serio. Se levantó de la roca en la que había estado sentado tranquilamente y encaró a al demonio blanco.

―¿Me estás amenazando, Sesshomaru? ―inquirió suavemente.

―¿Amenazar? No, Kentiru, sólo afirmo un hecho ―respondió mientras sus ojos empezaban a adoptar una tonalidad rojiza.

Rin observó con horror cómo el líder de aquellos horribles bandidos sacaba una gran espada. Su aspecto era aterrador. Sin poder evitarlo, gritó:

―¡Señor Sesshomaru!

Inmediatamente, un par de manos las sacaron bruscamente de su escondite y apretaron sus brazos contra su espalda.

―¡Maldita mocosa! ¿No te había dicho que te quedaras en la cabaña quietecita? Tal vez quieras perder una de tus bonitas manos ―gruñó cruelmente el hombre que antes la había arrojado al suelo.

Kentiru siguió la mirada de Sesshomaru y contempló a la joven que forcejeaba con insistencia. Interesado, dirigió una mirada burlona al demonio que tenía frente a sí.

―¿Así son las cosas, Sesshomaru? ¿Todo esto por una humana? Verdaderamente, eres igual a tu padre. ¿Qué tiene de especial para que te pongas en guerra conmigo?

El demonio seguía mirando a Rin. Sus gestos eran valientes y sus palabras malhumoradas, pero él vio el miedo en sus ojos. Sentía terror ante el bandido. Con sus propios ojos ya completamente rojos, se dirigió a su contrincante:

―Es simple, escoria. Yo protejo lo que es mío ―siseó con frialdad. Sin dar tiempo a reaccionar a Kentiru, sacó de su obi a Bakusaiga. El ruido que hicieron las espadas al entrechocar estremeció al campamento. Los bandidos, viendo peligrar a su jefe, se dispusieron a sacar a todas sus prisioneras y a huir lejos.

Rin se removió cuanto pudo. Sabía que no conseguiría liberarse, pero debía ganas tiempo: el señor Sesshomaru no tardaría en vencer e ir en su busca.

―¡Muévete, niña! ―exclamó el bandido que la tenía aferrada con urgencia en la voz.

―¡No quiero! ¡Eres un grandullón malo y feo! ¡Y hueles mal! ―le insultó Rin sacándole la lengua.

El hombre la miró perplejo y su mirada se nubló de ira. La soltó apenas unos instantes para descargar su mano sobre su cara, y Rin cerró los ojos esperando el duro impacto. Al no notar nada, los abrió ligeramente. Se sorprendió al no ver al hombre delante suyo y se giró rápidamente. Un pecho cubierto con una armadura la recibió, dejándola atontada.

―Así que ibas a cortar la mano a una niña, ¿eh? Sois insignificantes hasta para ser humanos.

Rin oyó un grito desgarrador, pero no alcanzó a distinguir nada. Seguía viendo pajaritos en su cabeza. Poco a poco, empezó a reconocer las familiares formas de su señor y sonrió con alegría.

―¡Amo Sesshomaru! Yo…

―Cierra los ojos de nuevo, Rin ―ordenó secamente el demonio.

Esta obedeció y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Nuevos gritos y el sonido de una espada rasgando el aire cubrieron el ambiente. Aquella melodía se había vuelto familiar para ella, tristemente. No obstante, sabía que era necesario. Cuando todo quedó en silencio, volvió a levantar la mirada.

Sesshomaru se encontraba en mitad del campamento, rodeado de muchos cadáveres. Los únicos vivos en aquella aldea eran ellos dos y las chicas prisioneras. "¡Las secuestradas!", se acordó de repente. Corrió hacia ellas y trató de preguntarles cómo estaban, pero no le contestaban. Estaban mudas de la impresión.

Cuando el demonio blanco se acercó a ellas, Karin empujó a Rin tras de ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo. La joven iba a protestar, pero acabó callando. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Sesshomaru ante aquello? La última vez que la habían secuestrado ―un demonio que tocaba la flauta― y unos sacerdotes habían intentado protegerla, él le había dicho que podía hacer lo que quisiera: quedarse con ellos para ir a un pueblo humano o seguir con él. Sólo esperaba que no hiciera nada a las mujeres, quienes se estremecían a cada paso que daba el demonio.

―Rin ―la llamó cuando estaba a unos pocos pasos de ella. La niña alzó la cabeza por encima del hombro de Karin, interesada.

―¿Sí, señor Sesshomaru?

―¿Qué haces ahí? Nos vamos ―ordenó con indiferencia. Al ver que las mujeres aferraban a Rin con fuerza, les lanzó una mirada dura, obligándolas a retroceder.

―Sí, amo Sesshomaru ―respondió pegando un brinco y separándose de las demás.

Retomaron el camino en silencio, pero a Rin no le importó. Su kimono estaba cubierto de mugre, pero tampoco le importó. Ni siquiera le importaron los ocho "Te lo dije, niña tonta" furiosos de Jaken a su vuelta.

Sesshomaru no deseaba separarse de ella, ni tan siquiera lo había sugerido. ¿Qué más tendría que importarle?

* * *

_Creo que me ha quedado más larga de lo que debería ser una viñeta, pero bueno, el contenido es de una escena específica y eso es lo que importa (coff coff). ¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Porque a mí escribirla sí. =P Lo cierto es que no he puesto mucho humor a la cosa, pero en esta viñeta quedaría raro. El botoncito verde de abajo suplica por ser cliqueado. ^^  
_

_Próxima viñeta: ¿Lo adivináis? ¡Sonreír!_

_Nos leemos,_

_Neissa._


	15. ¿Por qué no me sonríes?

_¡Última viñeta! Sólo queda el epílogo y terminamos con la historia. Pero que no se preocupen aquellos a los que les haya gustado, pues ya tengo el esquema para una continuación/secuela (no es muy necesario el haberse leído este fic para entenderla, pero habrá algunas referencias a la niñez de Rin en estas viñetas. Para que no haya dudas y nadie se pierda, pondré la versión extendida del epílogo como prólogo de esa nueva historia). Daré más detalles cuando publique el epílogo.  
_

_Muchas gracias por dejarme un bonito review a **LauAkiko, dark priincess, youweon, Lorena, Akemi-Naomi, beautifly92, Hoshi No Negai** (¿Tanto se nota que estoy de vacaciones? xD Pronto se acabará eso, pues en unas semanas empiezo la uni *fiuu*), **Nina feliz** (ni me había fijado que era azul. La vista ya me está fallando (?) jajaja), **Kittirasi, Angelaok, KaitouLucifer **(los detalles sobre el epílogo los pondré al final de la viñeta ;))**, Nyuuko Lambzaki, Aire2409, KristenT** (espero que ya estés mejor) y** Lithium.** ¡Gracias por seguir el fic y darme vuestra opinión!_

_Para esta viñeta he tratado de unir humor y romance. ¿Lo habré conseguido?_

_¡Adelante!  
_

* * *

**#15 ¿Por qué no me sonríes? [Sonreír]**

Rin estaba furiosa.

La fría brisa invernal no hacía mella en ella, pues se mantenía caliente gracias a la rabia que circulaba por sus venas. No era normal en ella llegar a ese estado, pero no podía evitarlo; simplemente, pasaba. Podría formar un surco en la tierra por la que andaba enfadada a paso acelerado. Empezaba a notar cómo se hundía por el irregular camino.

Dos años.

Casi habían pasado dos años desde que se había prometido hacer sonreír al señor Sesshomaru. Desde entonces lo había intentado todo: con regalos, atenciones, mimos, sonrisas por su parte,… ¡y ni un triste gesto en su boca! Rin bufó y el sonido sobresaltó a Jaken, que la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

―¿Te importaría dejar de ir de un lado a otro como una tonta? Me molestas, y Ah-Un diría lo mismo si supiera hablar ―la regañó levantándose del suelo y fulminándola con la mirada. ―Anda y vete a recoger bayas o lo que sea.

Pero Rin no estaba de humor para regaños. Lentamente se volvió hacia el demonio con los ojos brillantes. Jaken tragó saliva al ver cómo estos refulgían con una tonalidad rojiza muy parecida a la que había visto en su amo. No era posible, pero daba un poquito de miedo ―la niña parecía poseída por un espíritu maligno, lo cual podría resultar cómico en cualquier otra situación―.

―¡No quiero! ¡Me quedo! ―exclamó indignada― ¿Por qué no te buscas un amigo y le sermoneas a él? ¡Yo estoy harta!

―Y-yo tengo muchos amigos… ¡y no se te ocurra hablarme así, Rin! ―repuso él con voz a caballo entre enfadada y dolida.

Eso despejó un poco la mente de la joven, quien se horrorizó por sus crueles palabras. Ella no había querido hablar así al abuelo Jaken, pero es que estaba tan enfadada… Le echó la culpa a Sesshomaru, pues el hecho de que se ausentara tan a menudo últimamente la estaba volviendo loca. Sólo pedía una sonrisa, ¿acaso era tantísimo? Ella lo hacía a menudo ―o lo había hecho― y no le pasaba nada. Es más: le gustaba.

―Pero él no, claro. ¿Qué más da lo que yo piense? Sólo soy una humana tonta que pide cosas tontas y tiene una vida lo suficientemente tonta como para no ser tomada en cuenta. Tonta, tonta. ¡Pues no! ¡No lo soy! ―exclamó subiendo la voz ante la atónita mirada de Jaken―No sé hacer muchas cosas, pero eso no quiere decir que carezca de inteligencia. ¡Claro que no! Es culpa de él, que no se digna ni a dedicarme una triste sonr… ¡Una flor! ―gritó con alegría y se detuvo a recogerla. Después de ponérsela en el pelo, dio un par de vueltas sobre sí misma, encantada.

―Muy pronto empieza con los bruscos cambios de humor…

―¡Te he oído, abuelo Jaken! ―chilló.

Y esta fue la escena que se encontró Sesshomaru a su vuelta al campamento. Se limitó a alzar una ceja y, sin decir nada a nadie, se dirigió hacia un árbol de hoja perenne. Ante la atenta mirada de Jaken y Rin, enmudecidos de pronto, se sentó y cerró los ojos.

Algo en el interior de Rin estalló.

Nunca había discutido con el señor Sesshomaru, ni tan siquiera le había alzado la voz. Le quería y respetaba lo suficiente como para que su tono de voz siempre fuera alegre, cordial y agradable. Pero él se lo había buscado. Con paso firme se dirigió al árbol y esquivó el brazo de Jaken, que quiso detenerla.

―Quiero hablaros, amo Sesshomaru ―pidió con el ceño fruncido.

Éste no pareció notar el tono enfadado de ella, o al menos eso creyó ella.

―¿Hay algo que te moleste? ―inquirió con serenidad.

―¡Sí, hay algo que me molesta!

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos y la miró directamente. Rin tragó saliva y sintió el impulso de retroceder, pero se mantuvo firme en su lugar. No podía dejarlo correr.

―¿Y bien?

Rin se ruborizó ante su tono apremiante. ¿Y ahora qué decía? "¿Sois un egoísta por no sonreírme?", "¿Me enfurece que no me dediquéis ni una diminuta sonrisa?", "¿Me tiraré al lago más cercano como no me sonriáis?". Su enfado se encalló en ese punto. ¿Cómo seguir? De repente, sintió el punzante frío del invierno recorrer su cuerpo.

―Bu-bueno, yo estoy molesta porque vos no… Porque no me habéis…

Se trabó ahí, totalmente roja. Levantó la vista para volver a mirar a Sesshomaru, pero se topó con que él había cerrado de nuevo los ojos, aburrido porque ella no decía directamente lo que quería. Rin se enfadó de nuevo.

―¡Me molesta que no me sonriáis! En todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, nunca, jamás me habéis dedicado una sonrisa. He tratado por todos los medios de arrancárosla. En estos momentos sólo me queda decir: ¿qué es lo que pasa con vos?

Los ojos del demonio se abrieron con sorpresa y cierta diversión bailando en ellos. Se incorporó levemente y preguntó:

―Si ése es el problema que tanto te ha preocupado, ¿por qué no me lo has pedido directamente? Yo siempre te concedo tus deseos. ―Interiormente, Sesshomaru se recordó que no debía sorprenderse por estas cosas: la ilógica de los humanos era infinita.

―Yo no quiero que me sonriáis porque os lo he pedido, sino porque lo queréis de verdad ―aseguró, esperanzada.

―Tus preocupaciones son tontas, Rin. Yo no sonrío, esas nimiedades son cosas de humanos.

Rin pensó que eso no era verdad. Ella sonreía porque deseaba mostrar su interior al mundo, porque la inducían a hacerlo. Sus padres la habían sonreído para demostrarla su amor, así como sus hermanos.

―¿No os hago feliz? ―dedujo inclinando la cabeza con tristeza.

―Tu presencia no me disgusta.

Rin le miró con exasperación. ¡Nunca contestaba directamente a sus preguntas!

―Si es así, ¿por qué os ausentáis tan a menudo?

―Naraku está actuando, es necesario que visite ciertos lugares ―contestó escuetamente.

Una idea pasó por la mente de la joven. Sonrió satisfecha.

―De acuerdo, ¿puedo acompañaros?

Sesshomaru la miró perplejo y luego frunció levemente el ceño.

―¿Cómo?

―Dijisteis que yo no os disgustaba ―insistió moviendo los brazos hacia delante―, por lo que no os importará que os acompañe. Y a propósito de eso, ¿queréis que sea vuestra comp…?

―Si reduzco mis viajes, ¿pararás con esas tonterías? ―la cortó exasperado. La sonrisa de Rin le indicó que ése había sido su plan desde un principio. Cada día le sorprendía más la audacia de la niña.

―No son tonterías, pero vale ―dijo con voz cargada de satisfacción―. Por cierto, señor Sesshomaru ―añadió antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia donde la esperaba Jaken de brazos cruzados―, vos me hacéis muy feliz.

El demonio vio cómo corría tras esto hacia su sirviente con una risa alegre. Estaban relativamente lejos, pero oyó la conversación que mantenían:

―Te lo dije, niña tonta ―decía Jaken en tono burlón―, y pensé que lo habías comprendido. El señor Sesshomaru no es como su hermano Inuyasha, no sonríe por bobadas. Me parece increíble la insolencia con la que le has dicho esas cosas al amo Sesshomaru. Yo por menos te habría dado un buen castigo.

―Sí, muy bien, lo he entendido ―aceptó a regañadientes Rin―. Pero para ya de sermonearme.

―Sólo digo lo que hay. Y todo esto ha demostrado lo que todo el mundo sabe ―continuó con los ojos entrecerrados.―: Rin-es-una-tonta.

―¿Qué tal vas en tu búsqueda de novia, abuelo Jaken?

Sesshomaru observó el estallido de furia de sus seguidores y se recostó sin perderse detalle de la escena. Rin había crecido mucho, ya no era tan ingenua e inocente como cuando la conoció. Su furia había sido refrescante, pues empezaba a preocuparse de que su candidez fuera algo permanente y que en el fututo le diera problemas. El señor demoníaco cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa complacida.

"Rin será una perfecta compañera"

**FIN  
**

**

* * *

**_¡Que noo! ¡Que todavía queda el epílogo! Ese "fin" sólo indica el final de las viñetas. Ya no escribiré más. A partir de ahora vienen capítulos largos con más de una escena y puntos de vista. El epílogo es uno de ellos (aunque la parte del epílogo en la que sale sólo Sesshomaru la publicaré en el nuevo fic, no en éste, para extender más el prólogo). Ahora pondré un resumen del epílogo:_

**_"Naraku había sido derrotado. __Por esta razón_**_**, Sesshomaru había llevado a la aldea de Kaede a Rin, su protegida, para que pudiera convivir con humanos. En un principio estuvo haciéndole esporádicas visitas en las que le llevaba regalos, como kimonos que la niña adoraba. Un día, dijo que no volvería hasta dentro de dos años para saber su decisión sobre acompañarle o no. Rin estaba segura de que le seguiría por siempre, y esperó impaciente su regreso. Pero éste no se produjo. Cuatro años más tarde, Sesshomaru vuelve y se encuentra con una sorpresa. En esta ocasión, el demonio de hielo será el encargado de devolver la sonrisa a la ya no tan niña Rin."**_

_¿Qué os parece? Publicaré el epílogo antes de irme de vacaciones, así que como muy tarde lo tendréis el 10 de septiembre._

_Pero a todo esto, ¿os ha gustado la viñeta? Ahora que las habéis leído todas, ¿cuál es vuestra favorita? Espero vuestra opiniones por vía review ^_^_

_EDICIÓN: Si queréis ver Retazos de una Sonrisa ilustrada, pasaos por este link:_ h t t p : / / konata300 . deviantart. com/ # / d31u827

_Nos leemos,_

_Neissa.  
_


	16. Epílogo

_Y bueno, como lo prometido es deuda, ¡aquí estoy! ¿Qué tal? Mañana por la mañana me voy de vacaciones a Francia, y quería dejar ya esto terminado. Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis dicho qué viñeta era vuestra preferida. La cosa ha quedado así: las ganadoras son "**¿Quieres ser mi compañero?**" (10) y "**¿Por qué no me sonríes?**" (15). Luego están empatadas " Consuelo para un demonio herido"(9) y "Débiles palabras, poderosas caricias" (13). Finalmente, "Pensamientos ¿en blanco?" (5) y "Beso demoníaco" (6). De nuevo, gracias por vuestra opinión. Responderé una duda que he visto por ahí:_

_**¿Por qué para Seshomaru la candidez de Rin podía representar un problema? (KristenT)**: En un mundo lleno de demonios, los humanos deben ser de firme voluntad y fuertes (tanto emocial como físicamente) para no morir. Rin es una niña demasiado tierna y alegre, como si los males que la rodean no le afectaran (es preocupante, y más teniendo en cuenta el pasado que ha sufrido). Es un presa fácil en ese mundo hostil, donde la justicia es la ley del más fuerte. Sesshomaru se alegra de que demuestre el carácter de una guerrera, que pueda llegar a mirar cara a cara al peligro sin amedrentarse, que deje fluir su ira. No puede estar a su lado como una eterna niña, pues si fuera así, acabaría muerta. Espero haber expresado bien mi punto. :P_

_Y es la hora de agradecer los reviews. Un beso enorme a **angelaok, kittirasi, Dark priincess, pasion, LADY ANETTE, xXxCristi, LauAkiko, KristenT** (¿eso quiere decir que no me dejarás review a este episodio o que pensabas que no lo iba a publicar aquí? XD Adoro tus kilométricos mensajes, really),** Hoshi no Negai, beautifly92, Nyuuko Lambzaki, lokalokita, León Durmiente** (¡XP!), **kag-san-ara, , Aire2409, sereno tsukino chiba, youweon, Hitto, KaitouLucifer, Akemi-Naomi y Little Mess. **(¡Espero no haberme dejado a nadie!) Agradezco a las que me habési seguido desde un principio (creo que la más absoluta es Hoshi no Negai), dándome ánimos para que continuara. Este epílogo os lo dedico a vosotras y a mi princesa guerrera._

_Cuando lo hayáis leído, que no se os olvide leer la nota final del fic._

_Bueno, espero no decepcionaros. ¡Aquí está el epílogo!_

* * *

**·Epílogo·**

Rin se incorporó soltando un suspiro de fatiga y se pasó una mano por su sudorosa frente. El trabajo y el calor eran dos elementos que no convenía unir, estaba claro.

―¡Rin, aquí hace falta más agua! ¿Te importaría traer un par de cubos del pozo?

La joven miró hacia el camino y se encontró con una muchacha regordeta que hacía exagerados aspavientos para ser divisada. Rin volvió a suspirar. El día no parecía tener fin.

―¡Claro, Karin! Enseguida os llevo los cubos.

La mujer asintió complacida y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la aldea, en donde le aguardaba mucho trabajo. Rin observó cómo marchaba con aire pensativo. Karin era una de las pocas amigas que ella tenía, por mal que empezaran en un principio.

Ambas habían sido secuestradas hacía cuatro años por una banda de bandidos liderados por un poderoso demonio. Iban a ser utilizadas como esclavas en algún remoto lugar sin posible esperanza para el futuro, pero fueron rescatadas por el señor Sesshomaru, quien había asesinado al demonio que las tenía cautivas, un extraño ser llamado Kentiru. Rin se quedó unos momentos traspuesta. "Señor Sesshomaru…". Sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento de su cabeza y se dirigió con paso decidido al pozo cargando dos cubos vacíos.

Karin y Rin no se llevaron bien en el momento del secuestro. La primera odiaba y temía a los demonios, y había tratado de consolar a Rin cuando ésta le dijo que ella viajaba con dos. La niña se molestó porque juzgara sin saber, pero no quiso discutir con la cautiva ya que tenía la firme seguridad de que el señor Sesshomaru iría a buscarla. Ahora extrañaba aquellos tiempos en los que era capaz de mantener una chispa de esperanza en su corazón. Pero ya no era una niña.

Tiró de la cuerda del pozo para sacar el segundo cubo lleno de agua y se encaminó hacia la aldea. La señora Kagome había organizado una jornada de fiesta en celebración del cuarto hijo del monje Miroku y su esposa, Sango, por lo que todas las gentes del poblado estaban de aquí para allá ayudando con la comida y los festejos.

―Karin, aquí tienes el agua ―informó al detenerse junto a la mujer que se encontraba removiendo con gracia un humeante caldero con estofado. El agradable olor hizo rugir las tripas de la joven.

―Muchas gracias, querida. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

Realmente, la relación había cambiado mucho entre ellas. La última vez que Rin había visto a Karin se encontraba alejándose junto al señor Sesshomaru en busca de Jaken y Ah-Un, dejando atrás a las temerosas mujeres que habían sido hechas prisioneras por los bandidos. Ellas habían tratado de hacer entrar en razón a Rin para que no se fuera con un demonio tan peligroso, pero ella las había ignorado. ¿Peligroso el señor Sesshomaru? Jamás me haría daño, se había dicho mientras caminaba a su lado, mirándole con adoración. Ahora comprendía que había muchas formas de hacer daño.

―Por cierto, te estaban buscando por la zona de los caballos.

―¿En serio? ―inquirió hundiendo los hombros. Estaba agotada.

Karin le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

―Ánimo. Kami recompensa a quienes trabajan su tierra con sudor y sangre.

Curiosamente, esas palabras no la animaron. Se dirigió arrastrando los pies hacia donde le había indicado la mujer. Allí la esperaban dos hombres, que solicitaron su ayuda para trasladar unos cuantos tablones a la plaza. ¿En qué estaba pensando la sacerdotisa para la celebración? Rin deseaba preguntárselo, malhumorada por el agotamiento y la sensación de suciedad en su cuerpo sudoroso. En un descuido, tropezó y cayó al suelo junto a los tablones que transportaba en su espalda.

Soltó un gemido adolorido y trató de levantarse, cuando se topó con una mano extendida que cogió para darse impulso y ponerse finalmente en pie.

―Rin, ¿te has hecho daño? ―preguntó Kohaku preocupado mientras recogía lo que se le había caído.

―No mucho. Gracias, Kohaku ―dijo esbozando una mueca y llevándose una mano a la espalda. Se maldijo interiormente por su torpeza.

―Mira, se te ha manchado tu precioso kimono ―se lamentó el hombre sacudiendo el polvo adherido a la prenda con cuidado. Se detuvo unos instantes y bajó la cabeza, ruborizado levemente―. Es una pena, estás muy hermosa con él.

―Te agradezco el cumplido, pero sólo es un kimono ―comentó ella haciendo un gesto con la mano de indiferencia. Kohaku no señaló el cuidado con el que siempre trataba esa prenda, al igual que todas las demás que Sesshomaru le había regalado años atrás. No dijo tampoco que por qué no se ponía otros kimonos que le quedaran mejor ―en dos años había crecido mucho― o los modificaba de alguna manera. Rin no quería hablar de ese tema, y él no deseaba recordárselo.

―Claro, por supuesto ―asintió no muy convencido. Se puso serio de pronto―. Rin, quiero hablar contigo esta noche, en el lago. ¿Vendrás?

―Sí ―aceptó ella, sorprendida por la gravedad que apreciaba en su joven rostro.― Cuando el sol se ponga, allí estaré.

Kohaku la sonrió con ternura. Con un arranque de entusiasmo, cogió dos tablones y la ayudó a llevarlos a la plaza, en donde ambos se separaron para continuar con sus tareas. "¿No se terminará el día nunca?", se quejó nuevamente para sí Rin mientras recorría una calle en busca de un barril de agua con el que refrescarse.

―¡Kagome, estás aquí!

Sorprendida, Rin se giró hacia donde provenía la voz. Distinguió la figura de un monje avanzando a través de la polvareda. Éste se detuvo a unos pasos de ella, desconcertado.

―Vaya, Rin, eres tú. Te había confundido con Kagome ―murmuró Miroku, mirando confundido a un lado y a otro.

―Me pasa tantas veces al día que ya he adoptado ese nombre ―bromeó la joven mientras tosía entrecortadamente por el polvo levantado. Había dejado de extrañarse de que la confundieran con la mujer, pues todo el mundo decía que eran muy parecidas.

―¿No tienes entrenamiento con ella hoy?

―No, es un día de descanso ―contestó ella, pensando interiormente que prefería diez días de entrenamiento intensivo antes que trabajar en una de las celebraciones de la sacerdotisa regional. Eso la recordó algo―. ¿No debería estar su excelencia haciendo compañía a su esposa?

―Ah, he dejado a Sango durmiendo. Ha sido un parto difícil ―aseveró pasando a su lado. Le obsequió con una amplia sonrisa y posó una mano en su hombro―. Hoy estás deslumbrante, Rin, pero tu hermosura se vería amplificada mediante una bonita sonrisa. Hace mucho que no te veo con una en el rostro. ¿Me harás el favor? ―pidió con falsa súplica, juntando las manos.

Rin movió la cabeza con exasperada diversión. Desde que se había casado, Miroku era un fiel marido dedicado por completo a su mujer. No obstante, seguía con su afición de cortejar a jovencitas en broma, para molestia y enojo de su esposa.

―¡Monje! ―La puerta de una casa se abrió de imprevisto y dejó ver a una atractiva mujer realmente enfadada.― ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

―Sango, ¿qué haces levantada? ―preguntó con preocupación el hombre acercándose a ella e instándola a volver a entrar en la vivienda― Vamos, debes descansar.

―¡Con un hombre como tú cualquiera descansa tranquila! ―se quejó ella mientras se dejaba empujar con suavidad por Miroku.

Rin vio entrar a la pareja y suspiró. Le encantaría compartir su felicidad, pero sabía que ya no era posible. Haciendo acopio de toda la energía que le quedaba ―la cual no era mucha― y habiéndose echado un buen chorro de agua fresca por encima, se encaminó dispuesta a cumplir con eficiencia todas las tareas que le encomendasen.

Quedaba un largo día por delante.

* * *

La noche estaba sumida en un agradable silencio, sólo roto por el canto eventual de algún grillo o el corretear de unos zorros. Rin se recogió sus piernas mientras recorría con la mirada el oscuro lago, apacible y sereno. Verdaderamente era una noche perfecta. Era una lástima que ella no estuviera de humor para disfrutarla.

Recordó entristecida lo ocurrido en ese mismo lugar tres noches antes, tras la celebración del nacimiento del cuarto hijo del monje Miroku. Luego del enorme esfuerzo, la comida y los bailes organizados por la sacerdotisa Kagome habían sido como un bálsamo milagroso sobre los fatigados aldeanos, y Rin lo había disfrutado como la que más. Cuando empezó a escurecer, se dio un largo baño en el lago para refrescarse y aliviar su cuerpo entumecido. En el momento en el que se secaba el pelo, había aparecido Kohaku en la orilla. Su rostro mostraba turbación, pero también firmeza. Rin leyó la determinación en sus ojos. Mientras con una mano continuaba frotando una suave tela contra su cabello, le indicó con la otra que se sentara a su lado. Éste lo hizo callado y cabizbajo, como si meditara sobre algo. El silencio reinó durante unos largos instantes. Rin había cerrado los ojos, dispuesta a disfrutarlo. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Kohaku: su carácter callado. Le proporcionaba una tranquilidad que no había sentido con nadie. "O casi nadie", se recordó frotándose con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

―Rin ―dijo rompiendo al fin la quietud de la noche.

―Dime, Kohaku.

―¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ―preguntó con rubor en las mejillas, oculto a los ojos de Rin por la negrura de la noche.

La joven se quedó unos instantes estática, como si le hubieran lanzado una maldición de parálisis. O le hubiesen pedido en matrimonio, lo cual era lo mismo en la cabeza de Rin.

―Kohaku ―pronunció con cuidado mirándole a los ojos y dejando a un lado la prenda que utilizaba para secarse―. No puedo casarme contigo.

El hombre le lanzó una mirada de frustración y respiró hondamente antes de preguntar tranquilamente:

―¿Por qué?

―No te amo, Kohaku.

―¡Pero podrías amarme! ―exclamó desesperado poniéndose en pie― Con el tiempo, tú…

―El tiempo no influiría en mi corazón. Entiéndelo, por favor. Eres un gran amigo y te quiero, pero sólo eso. Jamás podría llegar a amarte como esposo.

El enfado por el despecho recorrió velozmente por el agraciado rostro del cazador de demonios.

―Rin, tu edad para casarte está llegando a su fin. Esta primavera has cumplido los dieciocho años. Casi todas las muchachas de tu edad ya tienen un hijo o dos a los que cuidar. No puedes seguir retrasando lo inevitable. Yo te quiero, te he querido desde el momento en que te conocí, ¿por qué no lo ves? Si no es conmigo, será con otro.

―Por favor, Kohaku, no quiero oírlo ―susurró Rin en voz baja y entristecida.

El hombre se había quedado mirándola un par de minutos y luego se había marchado rápidamente, dejándola allí sola con sus pensamientos. La joven había dejado escapar unas lágrimas por Kohaku. Ya nada iba a volver a ser como antes entre ellos. Había cruzado la línea que lo impedía.

Rin suspiró a la vez que se tumbaba en la tierra. Ese día había llovido y podía notar la humedad en su espalda, pero no le dio importancia. No había rechazado a Kohaku porque no le quisiera ―aunque ese sentimiento no llegara a amor―, ni porque no fuera un gran hombre de buen corazón. En realidad, de pequeña siempre se había visto casada con alguien como él, soñando con esperarle con la comida en la mesa mientras él regresaba de un día de intenso trabajo. Se había imaginado dándole un suave beso y viéndose rodeada de sus hijos, unos niñitos adorables iguales a su padre.

Pero claro, eso había sido antes de que unos bandidos mataran a sus padres. Había sido antes de que fuera brutalmente asesinada por unos lobos. Había sido antes de ser devuelta a la vida por su amo, el demonio más poderoso de su tiempo, el señor Sesshomaru.

Todos los hombres que había conocido posteriormente los había comparado inconscientemente con él, resultando inevitablemente todos perdedores. No se había casado por su culpa, por su aparente perfección. Y estaba decidida a no llegar nunca al matrimonio. Esa era la razón por la que se entrenaba desde hacía cuatro años con la sacerdotisa Kagome, volverse tan fuerte que no tuviera que depender de ningún hombre en su vida. Como sacerdotisa no tendría la obligación de casarse y sería una persona importante en el poblado, ayudando a los heridos y protegiendo a la aldea de los demonios.

Pero esa era una mentira a medias. La decisión de volverse una sacerdotisa la había tomado hacía dos años, no cuatro. En aquellos tiempos se encontraba alborozada y feliz a la espera de algo que nunca llegó. Pudo mantener sus esperanzas un año más, pero poco a poco esa luz en su corazón se fue apagando hasta extinguirse por completo. No iba a volver. Aunque se lo había prometido, no iba a cumplir su palabra.

_Dos años, Rin. Cuando hayan transcurrido, volveré a ti para saber tu decisión._

Y ella ilusamente había creído que regresaría a la aldea ese mismo día pasados los dos años. Recordaba su nerviosismo, su expectación ante la visión de verle de nuevo y viajar con él como cuando era una niña. Pasaron horas, pero ella siguió fuera, esperándole en la orilla del lago. Una semana, dos. Cuando llegó el mes, se dijo que había entendido mal al señor Sesshomaru o calculado mal el día de su regreso. Pero siguieron pasando los meses, y él no venía. Karin trató de convencerla de que no volvería, que lo más seguro es que la hubiera dejado en la aldea para criarse con gente "normal" porque los demonios no se paseaban por ahí con humanos ―a no ser que fuera como alimento o diversión nocturna, por descontado―. Rin no había querido escucharla, pero paulatinamente fue cediendo antes los consuelos de la mujer, que siempre tuvo un hombro sobre el que llorar para ella. Sesshomaru la había abandonado.

Cuando llegó a concebir esa idea, se entrenó con más ahínco junto a la sacerdotisa. Temía quedarse sola en compañía de sus desoladores pensamientos, y se esforzaba en el día a día en volverse más fuerte, en no tener que depender de nadie. En hacerse invulnerable. Pero siempre terminaban los entrenamientos, siempre llegaba la hora en la que debía acostarse. Y era justamente ahí cuando lloraba durante horas, hasta quedarse dormida. Soñaba con campos llenos de flores donde sólo estaban Sesshomaru y ella. Una pequeña Rin le acariciaba el pelo o tocaba la flauta mientras el demonio blanco descansaba con los ojos cerrados posando la cabeza en su regazo. Le dolía despertarse, pues sabía que no era un sueño: era un recuerdo.

Rin se estiró lentamente sobre la hierba húmeda. Se había prometido meses atrás no volver a llorar por él. No merecía la pena verter lágrimas si no iba a arreglarse así la situación. Ese fue el día en que olvidó cómo se sonreía. Estaba decidida a borrarle de su mente, su belleza, sus suaves palabras, su agradable olor, su atrayente aura. Todo. Lanzando todos sus kimonos al lago se había dicho que en el caso de que regresara, no volvería con él. Le había hecho demasiado daño. No obstante, horas después había regresado al lugar para recoger las empapadas prendas. Que él se las hubiera regalado en los dos primeros años de su estancia en la aldea no quería decir que debiera deshacerse de ellas. Eran hermosos kimonos, y a ella le gustaba llevarlos. Seguía siendo una ilusa, por supuesto, pues pensaba todavía que él volvería; en su corazón sólo había cambiado la respuesta que le daría.

Un suave ronroneo llamó su atención y se incorporó para mirar qué ocurría. Soltó un gemido de dolor en el proceso. Aún tenía el cuerpo adolorido por el día de la celebración pues no había dispuesto de tiempo libre para descansar ―retomó los entrenamientos al día siguiente―. Con una mueca de molestia se puso en pie y se sacudió el kimono, ligeramente manchado por la tierra y la hierba. A simple vista no se veía a nadie en los alrededores, pero recordó unas palabras: _No te he dicho que __veas__ nada, te he pedido que mires, tonta_.. Irónicamente, Jaken la perseguía con sus consejos y reprimendas aún estando ausente. Le echaba de menos.

Volvió a escuchar el ronroneo y prestó más atención, tratando de vislumbrar algo en la oscuridad que reinaba en el bosque que había junto al lago. Vio una cola enorme y se alarmó. ¡Un demonio! Empezó a buscar mentalmente hechizos de rechazo y parálisis cuando oyó el sonido junto a ella. Pegó un salto al tiempo que ahogaba un grito de miedo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que el demonio no era otra que Kirara, la _mononoke _de Kohaku. Iba a acariciar su suave pelaje cuando ésta salió de nuevo corriendo hacia el bosque. Rin la vio marchar con preocupación. "Kirara parecía inquieta, ¿hay algo en el bosque?". No le dio especial importancia tras pensarlo un rato, pues si de verdad hubiera algo peligroso en los alrededores, avisaría a Inuyasha en vez de merodear por ahí sola.

Volvió a tumbarse con pereza ―esta vez fue más lista y lo hizo sobre una roca plana seca―. No tenía sueño y tampoco le apetecía volver a la aldea de momento, así que se puso a contar distraídamente las estrellas como cuando era niña y el cielo era su techo. Empezó a soñar pronto. Se encontraba en un hermoso paraje echando una carrera al señor Sesshomaru, que no quería dejarse vencer. Su risa era como un eco en su mente, y en medio de su ensoñación deseó volver a reír como antaño. Abrió los ojos de repente, y se sintió desconcertada. Se había despertado sin que nada perturbase su sueño. Echó un vistazo al ambiente y supo que algo andaba mal.

El silencio era aterrador. No se oía nada salvo su respiración agitada. El bosque parecía haber sido congelado en el tiempo; ni siquiera los grillos entonaban su melodía. Rin se puso alerta. En todos sus años de convivencia con demonios había aprendido que los animales eran los que mejor captaban el peligro, y que huían ante la presencia de un ser especialmente poderoso. Se levantó de la piedra y se dispuso a correr en dirección de la aldea, pero una voz tan suave como el terciopelo y fría como el hielo la detuvo:

―Rin.

La joven se quedó estática en el sitio, sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo. No era un sueño. Él estaba ahí, tras ella. Inspiró y espiró hondamente, tranquilizando el alocado ritmo de su corazón. Lo consiguió tras unos instantes de pesado silencio y, sin girarse a mirarlo, se sentó en la orilla del lago abarcándose las piernas flexionadas con los brazos.

―¿A qué habéis venido, señor Sesshomaru? ―preguntó modulando la voz para parecer indiferente y fría. No se dio cuenta de que sus nudillos estaban blancos por la presión que ejercía contra sus piernas. Su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente.

El demonio blanco no se movió de su sitio, a las espaldas de Rin. Le extrañó la actitud de Rin, pero no comentó nada, como era su costumbre. Apreció los cambios que habían hecho mella en la joven. Su pelo negro había crecido hasta media espalda, y su cuerpo decididamente no era el de la niña que había dejado en la aldea cuatro años atrás.

―Vengo a por ti, Rin.

Rin se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras que tantas veces había soñado. Pero se ordenó a sí misma no reaccionar. Ya no era una niña ingenua e ilusa.

―Tal vez no quiera hacerlo. Tal vez haya cambiado de opinión.

El silencio volvió a posarse sobre ellos. Tras unos instantes, Rin no pudo resistir la tentación de mirarlo aunque fuera una vez más. Se quedó sin respiración ante esa visión. Después de dos años si verle, había empezado a creer que su perfección y su belleza habían sido imaginaciones suyas, producto de su idealizada mente. Estaba equivocada. Su pelo blanco se balanceaba delicadamente al compás del suave viento que soplaba. Sus ojos refulgían con una preciosa tonalidad dorada que siempre habían provocado que las rodillas de Rin temblasen como si estuviera en medio de una tempestad. Seguía siendo esbelto, imponente, aterrador. Todo un señor demoníaco. Y en su boca se asomaba una media sonrisa maliciosa.

―¿En serio? ―dijo lentamente. Rin no reaccionó ante la sonrisa: ni representaba alegría ni tan siquiera estaba completa. Sesshomaru la miró profundamente, como si pudiera ver a través de ella. ― Jamás lo habría creído ―continuó impasible con los ojos puestos en ella, quien empezó a sentir aflorar de nuevo su nerviosismo―, sobre todo después de todas aquellas veces en las que me preguntaste si quería ser tu compañero.

Rin se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello. No había pensado que saldría con esas. Todavía hoy le avergonzaba su precoz actitud para con el señor Sesshomaru. ¡Kami, le había propuesto matrimonio! Evidentemente, ella no sabía qué significado tenía la palabra "compañero" para los demonios y, en su tierna inocencia, le había preguntado si quería ser el suyo. Se refería, por supuesto, a acompañarle por el resto de su vida y a no tener que quedarse en una aldea de humanos ―como había acabado, tristemente―, y por esta razón no había entendido la respuesta de Sesshomaru: _Pregúntamelo dentro de unos años. _Cuando Inuyasha le había dicho años atrás por qué había dicho su hermano eso ―entre carcajadas―, ella se había sentido mortificada. El medio-demonio la consoló al ver su intenso rubor comentando que sólo era una niña cuando lo preguntó, y que era culpa de Sesshomaru por haberlo malinterpretado. Sus palabras no surtieron mucho efecto, precisamente.

Y ahora estaba utilizando una tontería de su niñez para hacerla entrar en razón. ¡Increíble!

―Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde eso ―dijo turbada desviando sus ojos de los de él.

―¿Mucho tiempo? En ocasiones olvido que eres humana ―comentó con los ojos entrecerrados. Para él, que había vivido siglos, dos años eran unos cortos instantes.― ¿Ya no deseas escuchar una respuesta?

―Hace demasiado me cansé de esperar. Es más, creo que el hecho de que lleguéis con dos años de retraso es suficiente respuesta.

Sesshomaru frunció los labios ligeramente ante sus palabras. Rin había cambiado mucho verdaderamente, quizás más de lo que le habría gustado. ¿Dónde estaba esa niña feliz y alegre con una sonrisa siempre dibujada en el rostro? Se molestó interiormente por la debilidad que demostraba. Eso no debería afectarle, ni por asomo.

―¿Por qué te muestras tan fría, Rin? ―inquirió tras un incómodo silencio.

Rin soltó una carcajada seca, sin alegría, al percibir el tono helador del demonio blanco.

―¿Y vos me lo preguntáis, amo Sesshomaru? Nadie os supera en frialdad. El hielo se queda corto a vuestro lado ―murmuró con voz queda. Deseaba alejarse de allí. Verle de nuevo le estaba haciendo muchísimo daño. Ansiaba volver a ser una niña para que su relación volviera a ser la misma. Pero sabía que era imposible.

La joven mantuvo la cabeza agachada, negándose a mirarlo. Por eso no vio la exasperación en los ojos de Sesshomaru y su impaciencia por que aquella tonta conversación se acabara. Nunca fue un demonio de muchas palabras, ciertamente.

Como nadie decía nada, Rin le miró y abrió la boca para decir que volvía a la aldea, pero al ver a Sesshomaru acercarse a ella no dijo nada. Éste acercó una mano a su rostro y la joven no pudo evitar recordar la vez que la había acariciado el rostro para consolarla, hacía cinco años. No se movió del sitio por eso, esperando un simple gesto, y fue por eso que quedó tan perpleja cuando Sesshomaru la acercó con firmeza hacia él con un brazo.

Sintió los labios del demonio sobre los de ella, y se vio morir y renacer de nuevo. Las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo eran increíbles, desconocidas para ella hasta ese momento. Siempre había pensado que su primer beso lo obtuvo cuando "chocó" accidentalmente con la boca de Sesshomaru ―y eso que ella buscaba la mejilla, que conste―. Debía replanteárselo: esto era un beso, lo otro había sido un roce casual de labios. No había percibido la diferencia entre ese gesto y un beso auténtico porque los siguientes que había recibido no fueron más que robados cuando iba distraída. Ahora estaba completamente segura de una cosa: éste era su primer beso. El que se lo estuviera dando su querido señor Sesshomaru no hacía sino idealizar aún más la situación.

Él no profundizó el beso, sino que se mantuvo en esa misma postura durante unos instantes más. Por lo general rehuía el contacto físico, pues era un guerrero y no se dejaba cegar por cosas tan insustanciales, pero tuvo que reconocer que la sensación de besar a su joven humana era, ante todo, agradable. Cuando las manos de Rin rodearon su espalda, se supo vencedor.

―¿Ha sido esto lo suficientemente cálido para tu gusto? ―susurró con voz suave separándose de ella unos centímetros. La muchacha lo miró con una mezcla de aturdimiento y ensoñación. Satisfecho, la soltó y se alejó unos pasos ― Espero que haya servido para derretir la coraza de hielo que has forjado a tu alrededor. Me sorprende que un ser tan cándido como tú haya podido llegar a eso.

Rin seguía con mirada confundida, y retrocedió lentamente con la vista fijada en él.

―¿Por qué lo habéis hecho, señor Sesshomaru? Odiáis este tipo de cosas. No… lo entiendo.

―Es simple ―explicó con tranquilidad ―. Recuerdo que tú adoras el contacto: lo demostrabas con cada gesto cuando me acompañabas. Sólo te he concedido lo que deseabas ―añadió esbozando una suave sonrisa, apenas perceptible. Rin sintió cómo iluminaba todo el lago con su hermosura.

Después de un año sin siquiera intentarlo, Rin dibujó en su rostro un esplendorosa sonrisa. Sesshomaru no había cambiado nada: seguía esquivando las cuestiones que consideraba espinosas. Evidentemente, ese "lo que deseabas" le incluía, pero ella no quiso sacarlo a relucir. Era una de las cosas que le más gustaban y exasperaban al mismo tiempo de él.

Posó la mirada en su rostro atentamente y observó anonadada su sonrisa, creyéndola imposible. Y es que el señor Sesshomaru no sonreía, esas cosas eran de humanos o de idiotas ―Rin había supuesto cuando lo dijo que hacía referencia a su hermano Inuyasha―, y él era un señor de los demonios. Rin estuvo durante dos años tratando de arrancarle una sonrisa sin éxito, y al final se había dado por vencida pensando que igual era verdad de Sesshomaru no era capaz de hacerlo. Por tanto, todo esto debía ser un sueño ―iban mejorando indudablemente su calidad―, no había otra explicación. ¿En qué mundo Sesshomaru ―¡su señor Sesshomaru!― la besaría para luego sonreírla? Se parecía demasiado a aquellos sueños que había tenido de pequeña, en donde el demonio la hacía muchos regalos mientras la sonreía con dulzura ―qué imaginación, por Kami―. Convencida, abrió la boca para preguntarle directamente si estaba soñando, pero la cerró con las mismas. ¡A quién se le ocurría! Representaba un doble problema para ella: si de verdad era un sueño y ella lo descubría, despertaría tan pronto como se lo confirmara; si, por el contrario, no era un sueño y se habían besado, él pensaría que era una tonta por preguntar una cosa así ―o tal vez su ego subiera por las nubes, quién sabe―.

"Rin, deja de pensar cosas estúpidas", se reprendió mentalmente. Había algo mucho más simple que eso y menos vergonzoso. Se llevó ambas manos a la espalda y se dio un fuerte pellizco en una. El quejido que salió de su boca provocó que Sesshomaru alzara una ceja, interrogante ante la expresión concentrada y abstraída de la muchacha. Sonrojada, preguntó con voz entrecortada:

―¿Por qué tardasteis dos años en volver, amo Sesshomaru? ―Esa era una cuestión muy importante para ella, y deseaba que él no la esquivara.

Antes de contestar, se sentó en la orilla del lago justo en el mismo lugar que ella había ocupado antes.

―Necesitaba estar alejado de ti, Rin ―admitió con sinceridad, con la vista puesta en las oscuras aguas.

La joven inspiró profundamente y soltó el aire de forma lenta. Sin hacer caso al daño que sus palabras le ocasionaban, preguntó serenamente mientras se sentaba a su lado:

―¿Por qué?

―Necesitaba saber la diferencia ―contestó escuetamente él. Rin lo miró con el ceño fruncido: era demasiado valioso para ella el saber lo que ocurría como para dejarse vencer por sus crípticas palabras.

―¿Qué diferencia? ―insistió.

―La diferencia entre que me acompañases en mi viaje… y que no lo hicieras. Decidí estar tanto tiempo de esa manera como me llevara conseguir mi respuesta.

―¿Y cuál fue?

Sesshomaru la miró largamente. Sus ojos dorados estaban oscurecidos por la noche, pero seguían poseyendo su característico brillo. Rin le devolvió ensoñada la mirada, olvidando momentáneamente de qué estaban hablando.

―No me disgusta tu presencia.

Ya le había dicho anteriormente esas palabras. Hacía cuatro años y medio, ella le había preguntado entristecida si no le hacía feliz, pensando que esa era la razón por la que no la sonreía. Él le había contestado: _Tu presencia no me disgusta_. La reacción de Rin al escucharlas aquella vez no se parecía ni por asomo a la de ahora. Con un resuello de alegría, le abrazó con fuerza pillándole por sorpresa. Él todavía no se había acostumbrado a la manía que tenía Rin con abrazarle, así que le posó simplemente una mano en la espalda, gesto que ella esperaba.

―Rin, tengo que hablarte de algo importante ―dijo con voz grave.

La joven lo soltó y lo miró con curiosidad.

―¿Sí, amo Sesshomaru?

―He recorrido una larga distancia durante el tiempo en que no has estado junto a mí, y me ha llegado la pista de una poderosa fuente. ―Rin lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con ella?― Durante muchos años he estado tras ella, y sólo para seguir el rastro de Naraku pausé mi objetivo. Estando él muerto, retomé mis pasos y conseguí algo que buscaba que me conducirá a la fuente. ¿Comprendes?

Rin asintió, sin entender todavía su punto. Ante su gesto, Sesshomaru continuó:

―La fuente destila el llamado _Elíxir de Kami_, una poción capaz de aumentar la fuerza demoníaca de forma similar a la de la perla de Shikon, pero sin su poder de conceder deseos. Si tomara el elíxir, llegaría a alcanzar a mi padre. Me convertiría en el demonio más fuerte que jamás haya existido.

Rin esbozó una amplia sonrisa, encantada.

―¡Eso es estupendo, señor Sesshomaru!

―Pero no es todo ―dijo mirándola brevemente―. Según sé, Naraku escondió el elíxir en algún lugar remoto. Para él era especialmente valioso, pues no sólo da poderes a los demonios, sino también a los humanos. Siendo un simple medio-demonio, pudo aprovechar al máximo sus propiedades ―comentó en tono desdeñoso.

―¿Qué clase de poderes da a los humanos?, ¿más fuerza?

―No, eso está reservado para nosotros, los demonios. A los humanos os entrega una facultad exclusiva nuestra, la longevidad casi eterna.

Rin empezó a atar cabos en su mente, perpleja. Le miró boquiabierta, ¿estaba sugiriendo lo que creía? Sesshomaru desvió su mirada de la de ella, molesto.

―Yo voy a fundar un imperio, uno más grande, poderoso y próspero que el de mi padre. Pero eso me llevará siglos; no se hace de un día para el otro. Jaken participará en él, al igual que tú ―dictaminó con frialdad.

―No me habéis preguntado si es eso lo que deseo ―comentó Rin suavemente.

―Ya sé la respuesta, por lo que sería un gasto inútil de saliva y tiempo, pues conociéndote sé que te irías por las ramas.

Rin no se dejó ofender por sus palabras pues, por mucho que pasara alejada de él, siempre recordaría su carácter helador e indiferente. No importaba: ella veía lo que había detrás de cada palabra, su significado oculto. No iba a preguntar qué lugar ocuparía en su imperio, pues sabía de antemano que esquivaría la cuestión con alguna respuesta cortante y seca. Así era el señor Sesshomaru. No podría quererle de otra manera.

Al ver que el demonio blanco se ponía de pie, ella se apresuró a imitarlo con un entusiasmo que no había sentido en mucho, mucho tiempo.

―¿Y cuándo vamos a ir a por ese elíxir?, ¿esta misma noche? ¿Puedo llevar equipaje? Quiero conservar los hermosos kimonos que me regalasteis. Podría dejar una nota a la anciana Kaede o a la señora Kagome. Sé escribir, ¿sabéis? ―aseguró orgullosa mientras empezaban a caminar y ella se situaba a su lado― Aprendí hace tres años. Me lo enseñó la señora Kagome, que apenas era una recién casada. Recuerdo cómo reñía a Inuyasha por cualquier cosa y él se molestaba y se iba a un rincón enfurruñado. Ella le seguía más tarde para que se le pasara y…

Sesshomaru no la interrumpió en su incesante parloteo mientras la joven trataba de ponerle al día. Se sentía aliviado de que esa apariencia fría e indiferente sólo hubiese sido eso: una simple capa exterior. En el fondo seguía siendo aquella niña alegre y cálida. Bueno, quitando lo de niña. Rin no notó la penetrante mirada de su acompañante mientras relataba aquella vez en la que Shippo había cortado el pelo a Inuyasha mientras dormía, y éste había montado en cólera y empezado a perseguirle por toda la aldea con Tessaiga desenfundada. Estaba todavía riéndose cuando oyó una voz familiar:

―Vaya, vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? Una niña tonta paseando a altas horas de la noche, cuando cualquier bestia puede devorarla. Pero claro, ¿qué se puede esperar de una niña t…? ―Jaken fue bruscamente interrumpido, pues Rin le había encontrado tras un árbol y había corrido a abrazarlo. El pobre demonio apenas podía respirar.

―¡Abuelo Jaken!

―¡Suéltame, Rin! Quiero vivir para ver un hermoso mañana ―se quejó al tiempo que la joven retrocedía, sonriente ―. Sigues igualita que hace dos años, con una tonta sonrisa en los labios. Pensé que en este tiempo habrías conseguido un poco más de cabeza, pero veo que me equivocaba.

Rin apenas prestaba atención a las palabras falsamente malhumoradas de Jaken, pues había visto a una niña de pie junto a Ah-Un. Era realmente extraña; tenía el pelo rojo como el fuego, muy revuelto, y ojos violáceos. Unas marcas negras se dibujaban en su cara, y las facciones de su rostro eran similares a las de una muñeca. No aparentaba más de siete u ocho años. Iba a preguntar quién era cuando escuchó lo que Jaken le estaba diciendo:

―… esa Kagome. Cuando nos dijo ese viajero que te entrenabas con ella todos los días no di crédito. ¡Tú, con lo vaga que eres! Nunca creí que quisieras ser una bruja y que fueras a aprender magia.

―Sacerdotisa ―corrigió distraídamente mirando en dirección a Sesshomaru, quien se encontraba alejándose con expresión grave junto a la niña. Ésta tenía una mirada casi tan fría como la de él, pero además Rin percibió cólera en ella. ¿Qué pasaba con esa cría?

¿Por qué el señor Sesshomaru no había mencionado que sabía que ella estaba aprendiendo magia para ser una sacerdotisa? Tal vez no le diera importancia porque él tenía suficiente poder por los dos ―o los tres, si contaba a Jaken―. En su mente, se imaginó a Sesshomaru protegiéndola de cualquier mal, seguro de su fuerza. "Como un príncipe…", pensó entrecerrando los ojos, ilusionada.

―¡Eso no va a pasar! ―exclamó sonrojada para sí misma sacudiendo la cabeza entre risas. Se estaba volviendo tan audaz como Karin, pensaba entre risitas.

Jaken la miraba con completa perplejidad.

―Sigues exactamente igual ―aseveró como si le estuviera comunicando que le quedaban tres meses de vida ―. Y desde ya te informo que todo lo que has aprendido no va a servir de nada en nuestro viaje, y que no te creas superior por haberte entrenado con una sacerdotisa. El amo Sesshomaru y yo tenemos un objetivo en mente y no queremos que estorbes. Supongo que ahora podrás sobrevivir sola, por lo que te dejaré sola cuando le acompañe a alguna batalla. Eres tonta, pero podrás comprender cosas tan simples como que el fuego quema o que las bayas venenosas no son muy nutritivas… ―Jaken lo pensó un momento y soltó un quejido.― ¡Maldición, no, no lo entiendes! Ya me veo cuidándote de nuevo. ¿Por qué no serás autosuficiente o, por lo menos, no tan débil? Si tan sólo fueras una demonio, me quedaría más tranquilo. Pero eres humana. Y débil y tonta.

Rin le palmeó la espalda amistosamente.

―Seguimos sin novia, ¿eh, abuelo Jaken?

* * *

_¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se os ha quedado el cuerpo? ¿Estáis satisfechos, indiferentes o decepcionados? El epílogo me ha gustado de escribir, espero que también a vosotros de leer. Y con esto pondré un "Completo" en la historia. Esto es todo, amigos. _

_**Atención:** Como ya mencioné antes, he pensado y trabajado en la idea de un fic nuevo. Ya tengo el esquema de cómo será. Para los que no hayan leído esta historia resultaría confuso ver el fic directamente, así que pondré la versión extendida de este epílogo como prólogo del nuevo fic. Eso es, el prólogo será una versión **extendida** del epílogo de Retazos de una sonrisa. Digo esto para los que todavía no os hayáis aburrido de mí y queráis ver cómo me desenvuelvo en esta nueva historia. La extensión consiste en continuar allí donde lo he dejado, no en rellenar espacio. Se verá quién es esa extraña niña, su relación con Sesshomaru y la razón por la que ambos se apartan juntos. El fic llevará el nombre de **"Ángel demoníaco"** (que no, que el título no está basado en Jaken), y publicaré el prólogo mañana por la mañana (horario de España), antes de irme de vacaciones sin internet (?). Espero recibir vuestras primeras impresiones. Por cierto, dada la clasificación del fic (K+) me era imposible poner cualquier cosa fuerte, pero en estanueva historia habrá violencia, sangre (no muy explícito, no va a ser gore) y lemon.  
_

_Nos leemos,_

_Neissa._


End file.
